Enfant oublié
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Dans un monde magique où il n'y a aucun registre magique qui écrit chaque naissances d'enfants sorciers, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le boulot. Malheureusement, le sort s'acharne parfois même sur un enfant qui n'aurait vraiment pas dû être oublié. Et même si Voldemort n'a jamais existé, cela ne veut pas dire que de mauvaises choses n'auraient pas pu arriver... OS


Bonjour à tous, me voici avec un très (très, très) long OS que j'ai écris il y a quelque temps déjà. Le voici enfin !

Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Enfant oublié_**

Severus Snape avait été appelé pour une mission dans le Surrey, c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici et déjà, il n'aimait pas le quartier. Des maisons identiques, des pelouses entretenues dans le seul but de faire pâlir d'envie ses voisins et surtout, un homme prêt à tout pour faire sortir le démon qui était à l'intérieur de son neveu. C'était ce que ses supérieurs lui avaient rapporté en tout cas, et son expérience au sein du service de la protection des enfants sorciers du Ministère de la Magie lui avait souvent prouvé que la réalité était encore pire que ce qu'on lui avait rapporté.

Aujourd'hui, il s'était habillé en prêtre, c'était une première et, il l'espérait, une unique fois. Il avait quitté ses précieux chaudrons pour s'occuper d'une des rares affaires d'enfants sorciers vivant dans le monde moldu et n'ayant pas été repéré plus tôt. Au dire de l'homme qui avait appelé, c'était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, donc majeur dans le monde sorcier, ce qui était extrêmement rare, on repérait normalement beaucoup plus tôt les sorciers n'ayant pas connaissance de ce qu'ils sont. Severus était là pour découvrir pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait pas été signalé plus tôt, peut-être avait-il un faible niveau de magie ne se manifestant qu'en de rares occasions ? Puis, il allait devoir découvrir quels traitements avait subis le jeune homme de la part de sa famille, les enfants sorciers étant bien trop souvent maltraité ou mis à l'écart. Certains avaient même été abandonnés dans des orphelinats parce qu'ils avaient montré des actes de magie précoces qui avaient fait peur à leur entourage.

L'homme habillé en homme d'Église ne connaissait absolument pas l'histoire de ce jeune homme, mais il avait hâte de la connaître. Il avait d'abord été obligé de travailler pour ce service de protection auprès des enfants sorciers, devant réparer des erreurs de jeunesse pour éviter Azkaban. Severus n'avait pas tout de suite compris l'intérêt de le placer dans un service qui lui montrerait exactement ce pour quoi il s'était engagé dans ce crépuscule voulant démontrer à tous les sorciers que les moldus n'étaient pas des Hommes bons, mais il avait rapidement compris. Tous n'avaient pas été cruels avec leur enfant, certains avaient seulement eu peur mais les aimaient tout de même. Il avait voulu voir dans l'histoire de ces enfants sa propre histoire, mais heureusement, ils n'avaient pas tous vécu les maltraitances et la négligence. Severus avait donc pris goût à ce poste, et quand sa période de travaux d'intérêt général avait été terminée et que le service de protection des enfants sorciers avait émis un certain intérêt à le garder en tant que consultant pour ce genre d'affaires, rares mais encore trop nombreuses à son goût, il avait accepté. Il ne s'occupait à présent que des enfants de plus de treize ans, ce qui lui assurait une plus grande liberté puisqu'on ne l'appelait que très rarement, mais cela arrivait tout de même, une ou deux fois par an tout au plus.

Severus s'avançait vers la maison en continuant d'imaginer ce que le Ministère de la Magie pourrait faire pour aider ce jeune homme, il était sûrement trop âgé pour entrer à Poudlard, la seule école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Il lui faudrait certainement des tuteurs privés, mais il doutait grandement que sa famille accepte et en étant majeur, il ne pouvait pas être placé dans une famille d'accueil. Malheureusement, il n'existait aucun moyen de découvrir les jeunes sorciers tant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait d'actes de magie incontrôlés, toute une équipe était d'ailleurs détachée pour lire les journaux moldus, les rapports scolaires sur les élèves et sûrement bien d'autres choses qui pouvaient les aider à repérer un enfant sorcier et dont Severus ignorait l'existence. Lui avait découvert à l'âge de neuf ans, sa magie lui avait fait secouer un arbre, faisant tomber toutes ses fleurs pour qu'elles s'envolent dans les airs. Il avait eu la chance qu'une enfant qui elle-même venait de découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière traînait dans le coin, sinon, sa mère bien que sorcière ne lui aurait sûrement jamais dit, Severus en était quasiment certain.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux souvenirs refoulés de son enfance pas très reluisante. Il avait un enfant, peut-être sorcier, à aider. Severus ne savait pas pourquoi, mais alors même qu'il frappait à la porte, il sentait que ce jeune homme était réellement un sorcier, pas qu'il se déplaçait souvent pour rien, mais cela était tout de même arrivé quelques fois.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme presque aussi gros que large, une moustache bien fournie faisait se demander à Severus comment l'homme ne pouvait pas être gêné par elle.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je suis le Prêtre Snape, envoyé par l'Église Sainte Marie-Madeleine que vous avez contactée hier.

L'homme lui répondit un vague bonjour avant de le faire rapidement entrer, il regarda dans la rue et referma tout aussi vite la porte. Severus pouvait donc dire que l'homme ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était là, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant s'il voulait faire exorciser son neveu, mais il vit plutôt là une des raisons qui aurait fait que le service de la protection des enfants sorciers n'ait pas découvert plus tôt ce jeune sorcier-là.

\- Merci d'avoir été aussi rapide. _Fit enfin l'homme à la moustache._ Ma femme n'est pas là et… Disons qu'elle n'a jamais voulu faire venir un prêtre, elle prétend que sa sœur était tout aussi étrange que mon neveu, mais moi, je sais… Il est bien trop étrange, je suis certain que le démon est en lui !

\- Depuis quand avez-vous constaté cet étrange comportement de la part de votre neveu ?

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, mon Père. Il a toujours été étrange, depuis tout petit. Nous l'avons recueilli à l'âge d'un an et demi, ses parents venaient de mourir, apparemment tuer, mais l'histoire est restée sans suite et le meurtrier n'a jamais été retrouvé. Les services sociaux nous ont amené le petit.

Severus s'était vu installé sur un fauteuil, une tasse de thé avait été posée dans ses mains, il écoutait avec attention ce que lui disait l'homme, essayant d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Il avait dû mal à se dire que le jeune homme dont parlait l'homme cachalot était le même que celui qu'il pouvait voir sur les photos, un enfant aimé et certainement bien trop gâté. Ce ne fut que quand il entendit l'homme lui répondre qu'il saisissait l'opportunité de sa femme et son fils visitant une tante qu'il comprit, le jeune homme dont il devait s'occuper n'était sur aucune des nombreuses photos du salon ni même de couloir qu'il avait vaguement pu observer.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Oh ! Le garçon ? Harry, Harry Potter.

Le sorcier resta paralysé pendant quelques instants, pas que l'homme face à lui s'en aperçoive, bien trop occupé à dire combien il avait été généreux de s'en occuper, de le nourrir, de l'habiller et de lui avoir fournis un toit. Severus nota brièvement qu'il ne devait quasiment jamais appeler le jeune homme par son prénom puisqu'après quinze minutes à parler du jeune sorcier, il avait lui-même dû demander son prénom pour pouvoir le connaître. Mais la chose qui le choqua le plus était le nom de famille du garçon, Potter, il se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce nom. C'était peut-être un nom des plus banals dans le monde moldu, mais dans le monde sorcier, il ne l'était pas tant que ça, Lord James Potter, hériter de la grande lignée des Potter s'était marié avec Lily Evans, la jeune fille qui lui avait appris qu'il était un sorcier. Il n'avait jamais apprécié James Potter, mais le pire était Sirius Black, celui qui avait fait de sa vie à Poudlard un enfer sur Terre. Le couple avait été froidement assassiné par un fou ne voulant pas voir appliquer l'une des lois que James Potter voulait faire voter, on avait découvert cinq jours après leurs morts qu'ils avaient été tués, les corps avaient été emmenés par la police et le médecin était toujours en train de procéder à des examens approfondis pour découvrir les circonstances de leur mort. Ils n'ont jamais trouvé, l'Avada Kedavra ne laisse aucune trace détectable aux yeux des moldus. Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parler d'un enfant, Black et Lupin n'auraient tout de même pas laissé l'enfant à la famille moldue de Lily ? Même lui savait que la sœur de Lily la jalousait et la détestait pour être une sorcière, il n'était pas étonnant que l'enfant n'ait pas été signalé d'une quelconque façon, elle avait dû tout faire pour empêcher qu'il accède à ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit, l'éducation d'un véritable sorcier !

\- Vous me disiez l'avoir toujours trouvé étrange, mais alors qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que vous fassiez appel à moi aujourd'hui ?

Alors que Vernon Dursley avait tout fait jusqu'ici pour paraître bienveillant envers son neveu et inquiet de son état de santé, bien que cela n'avait pas trompé Severus. Il ne put empêcher le dégout d'apparaître sur son visage ainsi que dans ses paroles.

\- La semaine dernière, j'ai découvert ce… monstre, entre les cuisses d'un autre homme… Vous rendez-vous compte, mon Père ! C'est un pédéraste, un sodomite ! Je pouvais avoir des doutes avant cet évènement, mais à présent, je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que le mal est en lui !

\- Je vois. _Répondit Severus, sans émotion. _Puis-je voir le jeune homme ?

L'homme acquiesça tout en se levant bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé vu sa corpulence. Celui-ci l'emmena devant une porte qui menait sans aucun doute à la cave, il regarda Dursley en soulevant un sourcil interrogateur, celui-ci sembla gêné avant d'essayer de paraître sûr de lui et de parler avec aplomb.

\- Vous comprenez, mon Père, nous n'avons pas voulu que notre fils s'approche trop du garçon. Vu tout ce qui lui arrivait, il valait mieux que Dudley en soit le plus loin possible. Mais mon fils est un bon garçon et s'est inquiété pour le garçon plus d'une fois, s'attirant presque systématiquement des ennuis. Un jour, il s'est cassé la main rien qu'en voulant poser sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin ! Dans une attitude parfaitement réconfortante pourtant…

Severus en doutait fortement, la magie d'un sorcier n'était pas naturellement mauvaise, c'était le sorcier qui faisait qu'elle l'était. Dans d'autres circonstances, Severus aurait pu se dire qu'Harry Potter l'avait peut-être fait exprès, mais après avoir parlé pendant une bonne demi-heure avec le père, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer que le fils était pareil. La magie du jeune homme en bas des escaliers n'avait sûrement fait que le défendre d'un probable coup. Mais il allait devoir s'en assurer, pas qu'il était habituellement si prompt à défendre un Potter, mais si ses hypothèses étaient vraies, celui-ci avait dû avoir une enfance similaire à la sienne et non à celle de son géniteur !

\- N'essayez pas de venir voir ce qu'il se passe, je dois rester seul avec lui sinon cela pourrait empirer les choses au lieu de les améliorer. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude, mais cela prendra du temps. Je sortirais de moi-même quand cela sera terminé !

Alors que Severus allait entrer, la main de Dursley sur son bras l'arrêta, l'homme le jaugea d'un regard et sembla se mettre d'accord avec lui-même pour lui confier ce qu'il pensait et ce que Severus aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

\- Merci, mon Père. Je vous fais totalement confiance et je vous laisse carte blanche avec le garçon, quoi que vous décidiez de faire, je soutiendrai vos décisions.

Severus ne rata pas le coup d'œil que l'homme avait pu jeter à la ceinture de son pantalon, c'était comme un accord pour battre le garçon. Déjà que les exorcismes ne se faisaient quasiment plus à cette époque, il s'était déjà attendu à ce que cette famille se fiche un peu de ce qui pourrait lui arriver pendant cette séance d'exorcisme qui étaient connues pour être assez violente envers ceux qui étaient soi-disant possédés. Mais là, c'était clairement une invitation à le battre s'il le fallait. Il préféra ne rien dire et entra sans un mot de plus, essayant de détendre les muscles de ses mains qui voulaient se serrer pour donner un bon coup de point à ce Dursley ! Qu'avait-il pu arriver au garçon pendant toutes ses années ? Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver pour que même sa magie le protège d'un coup de son propre cousin ?

Il ouvrit la porte de la cave, débouchant sur un escalier étroit en pierre, l'air était bien plus frais qu'à l'étage. Il referma la porte derrière lui, pouvant voir le petit sourire vicieux que Vernon Dursley n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire, il verrouilla directement la porte avec plusieurs sortilèges, et apposa également un sortilège de confusion au cas où l'homme ou n'importe qui d'autre souhaitait ouvrir la porte, il n'avait pas besoin qu'une horde de policiers l'attende à la sortie s'il ne sortait pas avant plusieurs heures. Bien qu'en y pensant, l'homme n'en avait certainement que faire de ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à son neveu.

Une fois en bas des escaliers, il put enfin voir l'ampleur des dégâts, un matelas défoncé à même le sol, une étagère en métal qui tenait droite grâce à une grosse pierre qui faisait office de quatrième pied. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'humidité, car les vêtements du jeune homme se trouvaient à l'air libre, faute de véritable armoire ou commode pour les ranger, pas qu'il ait grand-chose à ranger, deux pantalons en plus de celui qu'il portait et cinq t-shirts, quelques sous-vêtements et chaussettes, certainement très peu également puisqu'ils semblaient être rangés dans une unique boîte à chaussure.

Le jeune homme avait les bras croisés, la tête haute, il le regardait avec rage laissant sans même s'en apercevoir, un peu de sa magie s'échapper de lui. L'instinct d'un moldu lui aurait dit de s'éloigner et il l'aurait certainement fait, mais Severus n'était pas un moldu et il n'allait certainement pas fuir. Son regard s'accrocha aux yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de sa mère et pourtant si différents, ils étaient bien plus matures que ne l'avaient jamais été ceux de Lily Evans. Il avait quelques traits génétiques de James Potter, mais seulement si l'on cherchait bien, il avait la mâchoire et le corps plus carrés, il semblait musclé, ce que James Potter n'avait jamais été malgré le Quidditch.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il vous a dit, mais je suis pas une putain. Alors, vous avez certes l'air plutôt pas mal, mais il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec vous ou même n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs !

Severus qui avait ouvert la bouche pour parler la referma aussitôt, Harry Potter avait donc si peu confiance en son oncle qu'il pensait que celui-ci lui avait envoyé un homme pour coucher avec lui ? Ou plutôt, le violer ? Il serait bien devenu vert à l'idée qu'une telle chose puisse être possible, mais il avait plutôt beaucoup de questions à poser, beaucoup de réponses à donner mais surtout, un jeune sorcier à calmer et apprivoiser.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, je suis Severus Snape, envoyé par votre oncle pour un soi-disant exorcisme.

\- Un exorcisme ? _Fit-il en riant._ Il m'aura presque tout fait ! Que dois-je faire ? M'allonger presque nu et faire semblant d'être possédé en criant comme dans les films d'horreur ?

Il avait dit cela tout en commençant à enlever son t-shirt d'une manière provocatrice, Severus vit ses muscles parfaitement dessinés et bien qu'il était normalement présent pour dire à ce jeune homme qu'il était un sorcier, il ne put qu'être excité à la vue de ce beau corps. Une partie de lui détourna la phrase du jeune homme parlant de possession d'une façon absolument pas chaste et digne de sa fonction.

\- Vous pouvez remettre votre t-shirt, je ne compte absolument pas vous exorciser, mais bien vous parler !

Le jeune homme le regarda avec un air incrédule pendant une demi-seconde avant de rebaisser le t-shirt qu'il n'avait pas totalement enlevé. Il désigna la chaise pendant qu'il s'installa sans aucune grâce sur le matelas au sol, un Gryffondor, sûrement.

\- Je doute que mon oncle vous ait payé pour me parler, en fait, je doute qu'il ait dépensé le moindre centime pour que vous soyez ici ! Je coûte trop cher… Que voulez-vous… _Dit-il d'un ton malicieux mais également blasé._ Donc vous venez vraiment pas pour me baiser, sauf si vous êtes intelligent, vous avez l'air de l'être, mais si vous connaissez mon oncle, je ne peux en être certain…

_Serpentard, à vérifier, mais il y a de grandes chances ! Pensa Severus en s'asseyant sur la chaise inconfortable._

\- Veuillez ne pas m'insulter en pensant que j'ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec votre oncle, bien que j'atteste que ma présence ici est bien de son fait, du moins, en partie. Mais si vous me laissez parler, je veux bien vous expliquer les véritables raisons de ma présence ici…

\- Je suis puni pendant une durée indéterminée pour la seule raison que je suis gay, bien que le fait d'exister suffit déjà amplement à me priver de tout. Alors, allez-y, j'ai tout mon temps !

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement, ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme en face de lui, guettant le moindre de ses gestes, ne lui faisant clairement pas confiance et Severus ne pouvait que le comprendre alors qu'il ne faisait qu'entrevoir les conditions de vie du jeune homme.

\- Je suis un sorcier, Harry, et vous, vous en êtes un aussi. C'est pour cette raison que vous avez certainement dû vivre des choses étranges dont la logique dépasse l'entendement. Cela peut-être anodin ou quelque chose que vous pensiez dû au hasard comme un verre qui se brise, une porte fermée qui s'ouvre soudainement, un objet qui vole alors que vous le souhaitiez ardemment ou des choses bien plus importantes comme votre disparition d'un endroit pour apparaître dans un autre, un coup que vous avez arrêté et bien d'autres choses que vous n'avez pas su expliquer logiquement, ou bien la logique ne vous a jamais vraiment satisfait… Cela vous dit quelque chose, Harry ?

Severus pouvait voir le jeune homme écouter avidement ses paroles, il était certain que plusieurs de ces choses étaient déjà arrivées, qu'Harry Potter avait usé sans le vouloir de sa magie. C'était un puissant sorcier, il pouvait le sentir même de là où il était, alors sa magie avait dû le défendre plus de fois qu'il ne le pensait, plus de fois qu'un enfant aurait dû pouvoir s'en servir pour se protéger.

\- Peut-être… Mais… Si je... nous sommes sorcier, comme vous le dites, prouvez-le-moi !

La main du potionniste glissa dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, il en sortit sa précieuse baguette qu'il ne quittait jamais, quelles qu'en soient les circonstances.

\- Ceci, _dit-il en lui montrant sa baguette magique_, est une baguette magique que tout sorcier âgé d'au moins onze ans peut acheter.

De plusieurs mouvements habiles du poignet, Severus réchauffa l'atmosphère de la pièce, répara le pied cassé de sa chaise qui le gênait grandement, fit pousser le pied en fer de la pseudo étagère, nettoya sommairement le matelas et les draps usés du lit sur lequel Harry Potter était assis et répara même ses lunettes qui ne tenait que grâce à un petit morceau de sparadrap.

Le jeune homme avait regardé le pied en fer qui poussait tout seul avec un émerveillement digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, il avait caressé les draps de son lit avec plaisir et en humait même l'odeur et il avait finalement fini par regarder ses lunettes dont même les verres paraissaient neufs.

\- Dites-moi tout ! _Supplia Harry avec enthousiasme._

Severus déballa donc l'histoire qu'il disait à tous les jeunes sorciers qu'il informait de leurs pouvoirs, avec en plus les détails qu'un enfant de onze ans ne pourrait pas tout à fait comprendre mais auxquels un jeune adulte prendrait ces silences comme un affront après autant d'années à ne pas savoir qui il était vraiment.

\- Alors c'est vrai… Je suis majeur dans le monde sorcier, est-ce que cela veut dire que je peux partir d'ici où est-ce que j'ai tout de même l'obligation de rester jusqu'à ma majorité… heu… moulue ?

\- Moldu ! _Répéta Severus en souriant d'amusement._ Vous pouvez bien évidemment partir d'ici, vous êtes un sorcier et vous avez avant toutes choses des droits et devoirs sorciers. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes certainement trop âgé pour entrer à l'école de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard, mais nous allons tout de même faire la demande, ne sait-on jamais… Sinon, vous devrez avoir à des cours privés pour apprendre à maîtriser vos pouvoirs et en apprendre sur le monde dans lequel vous auriez dû grandir.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, Monsieur Snape, mais je n'ai pas d'argent et je doute que les Dursley me paient des cours privés ! Je dois déjà ratisser les feuilles du jardin, avoir des notes correctes sans qu'elles soient excellentes sinon ils pensent que j'ai triché, faire les courses, la cuisine et le ménage pour avoir ne serait-ce le droit qu'à un repas décent dans la journée, et encore.

Le sorcier serra les poings, il avait donc vu juste, et encore, il n'avait pas exploré la piste que Dursley lui avait fournie quand il avait regardé sa ceinture. Ou peut-être bien qu'au final, Harry Potter avait raison de penser que son oncle l'aurait volontiers laissé se faire violer ? Que ce soit l'une ou l'autre de ces raisons, il était certain d'avoir envie de tuer l'homme obèse qui les attendait un étage plus haut.

\- Nous allons devoir aller à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, pour voir si vos parents vous ont laissé quelque chose, mais je ne doute pas que ce soit le cas. Il est d'ailleurs étrange qu'il n'ait pas pris contact avec vous plus tôt, vous n'avez jamais reçu de courrier de leur part ?

\- Du courrier _? Demanda le jeune homme avec incrédulité._ Je n'ai jamais rien reçu de qui que ce soit !

Severus se leva, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à voir et beaucoup à comprendre. Qu'un enfant sorcier né dans une famille sorcière ne soit pas contacté par Gringotts, il pouvait comprendre. Qu'un héritier d'une grande famille ne le soit pas alors qu'il était majeur, c'était une tout autre chose ! Ses parents avaient forcément enregistré sa naissance auprès des Gobelins, tous sorciers le faisaient dans la première semaine suivant la naissance de leur enfant, question de sécurité. Même le Ministère aurait dû connaître l'existence de cet enfant et connaître sa localisation exacte, il était même de leur devoir d'informer Poudlard qu'un enfant sorcier se trouvait dans une famille moldue, histoire d'être certain qu'il aille à Poudlard et ne soit pas oublié. Mais il l'avait été, vivant dans cette famille qui ne l'aimait clairement pas, et même la tante du garçon qui avait connaissance des pouvoirs de son neveu puisque Severus savait que Lily l'avait dit à sa sœur, n'avait rien dit. La question demeurée, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle aurait plutôt dû être heureuse de le voir partir les trois quarts de l'année dans un internat très loin d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de son esclave personnel…

\- Le mieux est d'aller voir à Gringotts, ils nous en apprendront un peu plus. Ensuite, nous irons sûrement au Ministère pour savoir pourquoi personne n'a signalé votre existence à Poudlard.

\- On y va tous les deux ? Tout de suite ?

\- Oui, à moins que vous veuillez finalement rester ici ?

Le jeune homme bondit sur ses jambes bien plus vite que ne l'aurait pensé Severus. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de finalement demander ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Vous pensez que je serai obligé de revenir ici ou…

\- Je pense que vous n'aurez pas à revenir, mais je ne peux assurer mes paroles… Cependant… Il y a un cas particulier qui fait qu'un sorcier mineur ou dans votre cas, majeur et ignorant jusque là ses pouvoirs magiques, peut être mis sous la protection du Ministère s'il n'a pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir s'en sortir lui-même. _Fit Severus en prenant bien soin de choisir ses mots._ Il vous faudra être parfaitement honnête avec moi et croyez bien que je ne vous jugerai pas. Votre famille vous a-t-elle déjà battus ou violentés d'une quelconque façon ?

Les yeux du jeune homme se baissèrent brièvement en signe de honte, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de finalement avouer à voix basse ce qui semblait être l'un de ses plus terribles secrets.

\- Quelques coups… De temps en temps…

\- Êtes-vous actuellement blessé ? _Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de rage envers les Dursley._

Il était certain qu'il était blessé, il ne pouvait que l'être après que son oncle l'ait vu avec un garçon, cela devait être pour lui une monstruosité qu'il avait dû punir sévèrement. Quand le jeune homme approuva avec un simple mouvement de tête, il lui demanda de lui montrer, il devait voir, il devait savoir s'il devait soigner le jeune homme tout de suite ou si cela pouvait attendre une probable visite à Ste Mangouste pour un bilan complet. Mais quand Harry se tourna en soulevant son t-shirt, il comprit que la visite à Ste Mangouste ne pourrait pas attendre, et bien qu'il aurait pu soigner ces blessures avec les quelques potions qu'il avait, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Seul un Médicomage était agréé pour faire un bilan complet des blessures actuelles et anciennes pour pouvoir poursuivre ses moldus, et Severus se promit qu'ils ne resteraient pas impunis. Il sortit une fiole de potion antidouleur et la donna à Harry après qu'il ait remis correctement son t-shirt sur sa peau déchiquetée.

\- Vous êtes sûr que cela fera partir la douleur ? Ça à l'air immonde !

\- Je vous assure que vous sentirez immédiatement la différence, avalez cul sec !

Harry lui lança un regard noir avant d'avaler la potion, il grimaça tout de même de dégout, ce qui fit rire Severus avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux devant le regard émerveillé du garçon qui semblait ne plus avoir mal.

\- Prenez tout ce que vous ne voulez pas laisser, nous allons à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers. Un Médicomage vous fera un bilan complet, prendra certainement des photos et bien évidemment, vous soignera. Il est le seul à pouvoir attesté que vous laisser dans cette maison serait un danger pour votre santé, et croyez bien que le monde magique ne plaisante pas avec les mauvais traitements que peuvent recevoir les enfants.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant !_ Grogna le jeune homme._

\- Effectivement, mais vous en avez été un et vous êtes tout juste majeur dans notre monde, ignorant totalement que vous étiez un sorcier. Vous êtes un jeune homme mais au besoin, vous serez protégé comme un jeune sorcier, même si vous jouirez tout de même de tous les droits que vous avez en étant majeur.

Harry approuva en souriant, heureux de savoir qu'il n'allait pas être traité comme un enfant mais qu'il n'allait pas non plus être lâché dans le monde, quand il pensait à son avenir, c'était ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur, mais rester chez les Dursley n'était pas une option. Severus observa donc avec intérêt le jeune homme, il le vit fouiller dans des endroits improbables pour sortir les objets qui lui tenaient à cœur. Des feuilles de papier noircies par de l'encre avaient été roulé et cacher dans les tuyaux en plastique qui auraient dû servir de plomberie, un lot de plusieurs grands cahiers d'écritures, plusieurs romans très abîmés qu'Harry mit à la place de ces livres de cours qu'il avait dans son sac à dos et plus étonnant encore, un petite couverture d'un bleu ciel magnifique, bien que très usé, qu'il sortit d'une brèche de son propre matelas. Vu le soin avec lequel il manipulait la couverture, Severus comprit que c'était certainement l'objet le plus précieux que possédait Harry.

Le jeune homme prit ces quelques vêtements qu'il mit dans son sac à dos puis se présenta devant Severus, le sac sur une épaule puisque l'autre brassière était cassée et la couverture bien pliée qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Le sorcier ne commenta pas le manque d'objet personnel ni même la couverture usée et sale qu'il tenait comme si c'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, sûrement était-ce le cas, il passa devant lui en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je pars enfin… _Fit Harry en regardant une dernière fois ce qui avait été sa chambre, sa cellule._ Comme j'aurais aimé que les gens voient cet endroit, là où les Dursley faisaient vivre le monstre qu'ils voulaient que personne ne voie… J'aurais aimé que tous ces meubles soient fixés au sol pour que les Dursley ne puissent jamais oublier que j'ai été là, ne puisse jamais faire semblant que je n'ai jamais existé, qu'il y ait une preuve que j'ai été là, de la façon dont j'ai été traité…

Severus comprit enfin pourquoi Harry n'avait pas protesté une seule seconde à l'idée de se faire examiner par un Médicomage, il avait soif de dire au monde ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'avait pas honte d'avoir été maltraité. L'enfant en lui réclamait vengeance, et contrairement à Severus qui avait réclamé le sang, Harry ne faisait que vouloir humilier ceux qui auraient dû se conduire comme une famille pour lui mais qui avaient été bien loin de tenir ce rôle, ce n'étaient que des bourreaux.

\- C'est une bonne idée… _Répondit-il au jeune homme._

Il se retourna en prenant sa baguette et lança plusieurs sortilèges de glu, un sorcier pourrait facilement enlever les sortilèges mais un moldu n'y arriverait jamais. Peut-être que cela pourrait servir de preuve si les Aurors venaient voir dans quelles conditions a vécu le garçon. Puis il remonta sans rien dire, laissant le jeune homme le suivre.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! C'est bon, le garçon a été remis à sa place ? Demanda Vernon Dursley avec un sourire mauvais.

\- J'ai essayé une méthode assez ancienne mais que trop peu de monde semble vouloir utiliser pour découvrir les véritables raisons de ces étranges évènements autour de votre neveu, Monsieur Dursley. J'ai donc mis à jour les différents problèmes qu'il a pu rencontrer et j'ai très clairement pris des décisions radicales pour pallier aux dits problèmes, donc, après une longue discussion, nous avons convenu que vous n'étiez pas apte à vous occupez de lui et qu'il partirait avec moi pour trouver un autre foyer bien plus enclin à l'accueillir pour ce qu'il est.

\- Un autre foyer ? Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener ! Il est mineur ! Il est encore sous notre responsabilité ! Je l'éduque parfaitement bien, il a juste besoin qu'on lui serve la vis ! _Cria l'homme en devenant rouge de colère._

\- Monsieur Potter est majeur dans notre monde, il n'a aucun ordre à recevoir de quiconque et encore moins de vous, s'il veut partir, il part. Si vous voulez plus de détails, demandez à votre femme, elle en sait bien plus qu'elle ne vous en a dit, parce que je doute que vous mentiez aussi bien… Votre neveu n'est pas possédé, mais il est clairement différent de vous et de votre famille, sur tous les points. Maintenant, veuillez nous excuser…

Severus partit non s'en avoir lancé un léger sortilège de glu sur les chaussures de l'homme, cela leur laissait une petite demi-heure pour partir avant qu'il ne soit libéré.

\- Autre chose à prendre, Harry ?

\- Non, Monsieur. Merci.

Severus sourit légèrement, il n'avait jamais été vraiment sociable mais son métier auprès des enfants sorciers l'avait un peu adouci et il arrivait à montrer son bon côté pour eux. Le jeune homme semblait faire ressortir ce côté bien plus souvent qu'il ne le faisait habituellement, oui, il essayait d'être gentil pour qu'Harry ait confiance en lui mais son propre comportement commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter, et s'il n'était plus possible de faire peur avec un seul regard ? Il lança un regard meurtrier à l'oncle d'Harry et vit avec plaisir celui-ci frissonner d'effroi avant de se taire. Cela avait fonctionné, mais ce n'était qu'un simple moldu, cela comptait ?

\- Maintenant, nous y allons. Mais soyez certain que vous entendrez parler de nous très bientôt…

L'homme déguisé en prêtre se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il le suive, sans grand étonnement, le jeune homme ne fit aucun adieu à son oncle et celui-ci ne put rien dire tant la rage commençait à bouillir en lui.

\- Vous allez prendre mon bras pour transplaner, Harry. C'est l'un des moyens de transport sorcier, il s'agit de nous faire disparaître d'un endroit pour nous faire apparaître dans un autre où des barrières anti-transplanage ne sont pas installées. C'est une chose à la fois complexe et assez simple, mais vous n'avez à vous charger de rien outre serrer très fort mon bras. Je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas très agréable, surtout les premières fois. Sans compter que vous allez certainement vomir à votre arrivée. Évitez juste mes chaussures, elles sont neuves…

Harry qui avait déjà mis sa main sur le bras de Severus Snape eut à peine le temps de resserrer un peu plus sa prise et d'esquisser un sourire qu'ils transplanèrent pour atterrir devant Ste Mangouste. Le trajet avait été à la fois très rapide mais aussi trop long quand on avait cette sensation d'être tiraillé dans tous les sens possibles avant d'être jeté par terre. Heureusement qu'il tenait fermement l'homme à ses côtés, sinon il se serait sûrement écroulé au sol.

\- Respirez par grande bouffée d'air, les nausées vont passer…

Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour qu'elles passent, Harry qui était plié en deux se releva en étant toujours un peu trop blanc, mais il confirma à son sauveur qu'il allait mieux. Cependant, il crut bien que celui-ci était devenu fou quand il se dirigea vers un immeuble abandonner tout en sortant de sa poche intérieure un badge tout en parlant au mannequin derrière la vitrine.

\- Je suis Severus Snape du Département S.P.E.S., je viens pour rencontrer le Guérisseur Mattieu Mafissur pour qu'il puisse prodiguer des soins et rédige un bilan complet sur Monsieur Harry Potter que j'amène aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui pour voir si on les observait, mais il semblait que malgré la rue bondée, personne ne prêtait attention à l'homme qui parlait à un mannequin dans un immeuble abandonné ! Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand il vit le mannequin bouger le bras pour désigner la droite de l'immeuble vers lequel Severus Snape se dirigea sans poser plus de questions. Il se retourna alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la vitre pour se tourner enfin vers le jeune homme qu'il regarda avec un léger sourire moqueur.

\- J'adore voir les regards incrédules quand je parle avec le mannequin, mais encore plus quand il finit par bouger. _Fit-il avec amusement._ Allez, venez. Attrapez ma main, il faut traverser la vitre.

Harry obéit sans même réfléchir plus longtemps, toute la journée allait donc être ainsi ? Allant d'incrédulité à émerveillement ? Sa logique voulait qu'il ait peur de passer la vitrine, mais il essaya de faire comprendre à son cerveau que tout ce qu'il pensait jusqu'ici l'était peut-être dans le monde normal, mais pas dans celui des sorciers ! Severus pressa légèrement l'épaule du jeune homme, l'incitant à ouvrir les yeux, puis il se dirigea vers la secrétaire. Il répéta une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait dit au mannequin et présenta à nouveau son badge, elle donna un questionnaire ainsi qu'un crayon à Harry.

\- Veuillez remplir ce questionnaire pour votre première visite à Ste Mangouste et dirigez-vous en salle d'attente numéro six, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux hommes remercièrent la jeune femme, plus par habitude que par véritable politesse puisqu'elle était plutôt sèche et donnait l'impression qu'ils l'embêtaient plus qu'autre chose, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente qu'on leur avait indiquée.

Le questionnaire portait sur des choses parfaitement banales pour quiconque était déjà venu à l'hôpital ou avait vu un médecin, mais Harry n'avait vu un médecin qu'une fois, c'était à l'école et c'était seulement parce que l'école avait oublié d'informer les familles que le médecin viendrait cette semaine-là. Habituellement, ils faisaient passer Harry pour malade. Quand il était revenu de l'école avec un mot du médecin scolaire disant qu'il voulait rencontrer son oncle et sa tante, Harry pensait que ce serait le dernier jour de sa vie. Le lendemain, ils étaient allés voir le médecin et avaient inventé une histoire abracadabrantesque sur les raisons des cicatrices d'Harry, Harry étant dans le couloir, il n'avait pas su ce qu'ils avaient dit exactement mais cela avait eu l'air de convaincre le médecin de l'école.

\- Un problème, Harry ?

Les sourcils de Severus s'étaient froncés, il pouvait voir le manque flagrant de réponse d'Harry. Il pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'enfants de dix ans et moins, mais au-delà, ils avaient pour la plupart assez de connaissances basiques en médecin pour pouvoir répondre aux questions.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi répondre… _Avoua-t-il, honteux._

Severus regarda plus en détail le questionnaire, outre le nom, prénom et la date de naissance, Harry n'avait rien rempli d'autre, pas même la taille et le poids. Il était évident qu'à son âge, il ne saurait pas exactement combien il pouvait mesurer, on pouvait grandir vite, mais il devait au moins avoir une idée approximative. Un doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Severus, lui rappelant une nouvelle fois l'enfant qu'il avait été et le jeune homme qu'il aurait pu être à son âge si personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était un sorcier.

\- Avez-vous déjà vu un médecin ?

\- Une fois, il y a… dix ans ?

\- Alors, tracez un trait au niveau de la réponse si vous ne savez pas, mettez un point d'interrogation si vous ne comprenez pas la question et répondez aux questions dont vous êtes sûr, comme si vous avez eu des opérations ou si vous vous êtes déjà cassé un os. Le Guérisseur reverra tout ça avec vous de toute façon.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et commença à remplir son questionnaire comme il le pouvait, faisant souvent des traits, en sachant bien trop peu sur lui-même. Pendant ce temps-là, Severus listait dans sa tête ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire après. Gringotts était sûrement la prochaine destination, le Ministère était peut-être l'institution s'occupant du monde sorcier dans sa globalité, mais Severus se doutait qu'ils en apprendraient bien plus en allant en premier à Gringotts. Les familles Sang-Pur étaient connues pour faire plus confiance aux gobelins plutôt qu'au Ministère, surtout quand il s'agissait d'argent et de lègue. Quand il s'agissait d'argent, les gobelins étaient capables de tout pour garder un bon client, ils se contrefichaient bien de savoir qu'ils allaient mettre la pagaille entre les personnes de hauts rangs, parfois, Severus soupçonnait même qu'ils adoraient ça. Il allait devoir parler au garçon avant d'aller à Gringotts, le premier contact avec les gobelins était très important, il ne fallait surtout pas se les mettre à dos, et il devait aussi le mettre en garde quand il serait au Ministère. Il ne savait pas de combien et de quoi il allait hériter, mais James Potter avait été l'une des plus grandes richesses du pays, au même titre que les Malfoy, il aurait été étonnant que lui et Lily aient tout dépensé en quelques années de liberté. Mais il n'avait préféré rien dire au jeune homme pour ne pas trop lui donner d'espoir, à vrai dire, il ne semblait pas en avoir, quitter les Dursley avait suffi à faire son bonheur.

\- Ah ! Severus et… Monsieur Harry Potter ?

Le Guérisseur venait tout juste d'arriver, il était surpris de voir un jeune adulte, il avait plus l'habitude des enfants ou adolescents. Déjà, si Severus lui apportait un patient, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave, et si en plus le sorcier qu'il amenait été majeur ou presque… Il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux du jeune homme alors qu'il lui faisait un signe de tête pour lui répondre, semblant avoir du mal à ouvrir la bouche, sûrement due à l'inquiétude de se trouver ici. Mattieu savait à quel point il pouvait être impressionnant de rencontrer un Guérisseur, surtout si c'était la première fois et encore plus si vous veniez tout juste d'entrer dans le monde magique.

\- Bonjour, Mattieu. Je t'amène Harry, un jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans qui vient tout juste d'apprendre son appartenance au monde sorcier. Malheureusement, cela ne s'est pas très bien placé avec ses moldus…

Mattieu hocha la tête d'un air entendu, un enfant battu, encore un. Étant Né-Moldu, il avait connaissance de tout ce que les enfants pouvaient subir, dans le monde sorcier les enfants étaient chéris, peu de famille arrivait à enfanter plus d'un ou deux enfants, il y avait bien sûr des exceptions, mais elles étaient rares ! Un sorcier n'envisagerait donc même pas de faire du mal à son précieux enfant, le peu qui le faisait se retrouvait à Azkaban pour une plus ou moins longue durée. Il y avait bien sûr une grande différence entre battre son enfant et le réprimander pour une bêtise qu'il avait faite, mais Mattieu était certain que le jeune homme n'avait pas fait que recevoir une tape sur la main pour un mauvais comportement.

\- Voulez-vous bien me suivre, s'il vous plaît… Severus, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes…

Severus jeta un regard à Mattieu, puis Harry, il vit la peur au fond des yeux de son protégé, une peur que le jeune homme ne voulait pas avouer, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui en le suppliant presque de venir avec lui pour qu'il ne soit pas seul avec le Guérisseur. Ils commencèrent donc à avancer, et puisque l'atmosphère était un peu tendue, Mattieu décida d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Ou plutôt devrai-je dire « _Mon Père _», je ne savais pas que tu étais devenu un homme d'Église, Severus.

Pendant que l'homme grogna contre les moldus qui lui auront finalement tout fait faire, Harry sourit et pu se décontracter, même si ce n'était que très légèrement. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans un grand bureau qui semblait être en deux parties, une table d'auscultation se trouvait derrière un paravent avec plusieurs instruments qui inquiétèrent immédiatement Harry, de l'autre côté, se trouvait le bureau et sur les murs derrières étaient collés des centaines de dessins d'enfants.

Le Guérisseur s'installa à son bureau, faisant signe aux deux hommes de s'assoir face à lui, sur son bureau se trouvait déjà un bloc note ainsi qu'un stylo parfaitement moldu, ce qui était bien plus pratique quand on avait à écrire pendant un très long moment.

\- Avant de commencer à vous interroger, je vais vous lancer un sortilège qui me permettra d'avoir un compte rendu global de vos blessures actuelles et passées, puis nous passerons à un examen un peu plus poussé après pour que je puisse voir en détail vos blessures récentes et éventuelles pour m'assurer que vous êtes totalement rétablis. Cela vous va ?

\- Est-ce que… ça va faire mal ? demanda Harry en regardant la baguette de l'homme, bien qu'il ne l'avait pas encore pointé sur lui.

\- Absolument pas, vous allez ressentir parfois quelques picotements, mais rien de douloureux. Juste distrayant.

Harry hocha donc la tête et l'homme lança un sortilège complexe qui lui prit bien cinq minutes à psalmodier dans un latin profond et grave. Le jeune homme sentit effectivement plusieurs vagues de magie sur lui, bien qu'il ne savait pas encore les reconnaître il les sentait parfaitement bien. Une feuille de papier sortit de nulle part ainsi qu'une plume, celle-ci commença à écrire tout seule sur le papier. Commença ainsi la première partie du bilan d'Harry qui était de plus en plus nerveux, se rendant compte de tout ce qu'il aurait dû savoir à propos de lui-même mais qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Depuis quand as-tu des lunettes ? _Demanda le Guérisseur, prêt à noter les informations sur ses papiers._

\- Depuis que j'ai six ans, environ.

\- Quelle est ta correction ?

\- Oh heu… Et bien…

Severus sentit son sang bouillir, sentant déjà venir ce qui allait être dit. Il aurait bien maudit les Dursley sur cent générations !

\- Je n'ai jamais vu personne… Ma tante est revenue un jour avec des lunettes, après une énième plainte de l'école puisque je ne voyais rien, elles étaient trop grandes pour ma tête, bien abîmées et les verres tout rayés. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'y habituer, mais ma vue s'est adaptée.

Mattieu et Severus lancèrent un regard qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, ils avaient parfois eu ce regard complice, mais il était souvent accompagné par de l'amusement et non par autant de perplexité.

\- Ta vue a-t-elle changé au fil des années ?

\- Je ne crois pas… Parfois, j'en ai l'impression quand j'enlève mes lunettes, mais elles semblent toujours à la bonne correction.

Voilà pourquoi le jeune homme n'avait pas été retrouvé plus tôt, il faisait de la magie, mais pas en éclat désordonné comme elle pouvait se présenter quand un sorcier n'utilisant pas ses pouvoirs était sous le coup d'une émotion forte. Non, sa magie était domptée, en partie du moins. Le garçon avait fait de la magie instinctive pour fuir, se protéger, mais il avait également utilisé sa magie d'une façon parfaitement structurée, pour que la correction de ses lunettes s'adapte à sa vue, peut-être même pour s'autosoigner. Le jeune homme était un puissant sorcier, peu de sorciers étaient capables de dompter leur magie ainsi, et encore moins étaient capables de le faire sans totalement vider leurs réserves de magie pour pouvoir sortir de temps à autre un éclat de magie instinctif.

Severus repartit dans ses pensées alors que l'entretien continuait, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, peaufinant ses désirs de vengeance. Oh, il ne pourrait jamais les accomplir, il avait bien trop à perdre maintenant qu'il avait regagné une bonne réputation auprès de la communauté magique, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir rêver…

Le sortilège qu'avait lancé Mattieu s'arrêta quelques minutes seulement après qu'il ait terminé son questionnaire, ne pouvant rien faire pendant qu'il était en cours, risquant sinon de fausser les résultats, il avait demandé à Harry ce qu'il pensait pouvoir avoir commis grâce à ses pouvoirs. Les souvenirs du jeune homme sur ses actes de magie étaient toujours empreints de peur, de tristesse ou de colère, mais contrairement à une majorité d'autres enfants que les deux hommes plus âgés avaient rencontrés, ces sentiments étaient là pour de bonnes raisons et non pour une exagération des évènements et sentiments parfaitement normaux pour des enfants. Même l'anecdote sur les cheveux de l'un de ses professeurs virant au bleu n'était plus si drôle quand on savait qu'Harry avait eu la peur de sa vie en entendant son professeur dire qu'il allait devoir convoquer son oncle et sa tante.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs longues minutes pendant lesquelles Mattieu lut le parchemin de diagnostic, il fronça les sourcils, essayant de ne rien montrer d'autre qu'une légère inquiétude. Mais Severus le connaissait bien, il n'était pas le seul Guérisseur avec qui il travaillait, une profonde amitié les avait liés quand il avait été obligé de suivre un Médicomage pendant plusieurs mois après avoir subi plusieurs blessures après un combat avec Tom Jedusor, l'homme qu'il avait eu la folie de vouloir suivre. L'homme était très inquiet, il le vit à la pression un peu plus prononcée des doigts de Mattieu sur le papier, puis au fait que l'homme ne s'était pas reposé contre le dossier de son siège comme chaque fois qu'il lisait et ses épaules étaient droites et tendues.

\- Nous allons passer à l'examen clinique, si vous voulez bien me suivre derrière le paravent… Voulez-vous que je lance un sortilège pour que Severus n'entende pas ce que nous disons ? _Demanda l'homme après avoir disparu du champ de vision de Severus._

\- Heu non… Je préfère qu'il entende…

Cela surprit Severus, personne n'avait pensé à lui comme à quelqu'un en qui l'on pouvait avoir confiance. Même si son honneur avait été rétabli, personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait confiance outre pour les potions qu'il vendait. Sentir dans le ton de la voir qu'Harry Potter préférait qu'il entende, sachant qu'il pourrait être là en cas de besoin, cela lui donna une étrange sensation au niveau de cœur…

\- Je comprends. _Répondit Mattieu. _Je vais prendre la lumière et viser tes yeux, ne bouge pas et n'essaie pas de regarder ailleurs sauf si je te le dis. Tu savais que cet homme est réputé pour faire peur à quiconque le croise ?

Mattieu essayait de distraire son patient qui était visiblement inquiet de l'examen, cela fonctionna puisqu'il rit.

\- Mais non… C'est la collerette de prêtre qui fait ça !

\- Hey ! Je vous entends ! _Répondit Severus en grognant pendant que les deux hommes riaient bien cachés par le paravent._ Je suis terrifiant même sans être déguisé en prêtre !

Les rires repartirent de plus belle et malgré tout, cela fit sourire Severus qui s'empêcha même de rire. Pendant un instant, il se demanda quand était la dernière fois où il avait pu rire sans avoir peur d'être jugé ou moqué. Il y a bien longtemps…

Mattieu posait souvent des questions entrecoupées par des réflexions sur Severus qui faisaient beaucoup rire Harry ou qui le faisaient défendre le pauvre homme qui réagissait parfois, cachant l'amusement dans sa voix. Il avait rapidement compris que tout cela n'était que pour but de rappeler à Harry qu'il était toujours là et qu'il entendait. Severus avait entendu le bruit de l'appareil photo à plusieurs reprises, les photos seraient utilisées pour la plainte que Severus allait veiller à ce qu'Harry dépose auprès des Aurors. De toute façon, le Département S.P.E.S n'en resterait pas là avec les Dursley, quand bien même Harry était à présent majeur, il restait un sorcier fragile découvrant tout juste le monde magique alors qu'en plus de cela, Pétunia Dursley avait connaissance de ses pouvoirs et n'en avait pas fait part. Elle qui avait réussi à contacter Dumbledore pour le supplier de la faire entrer à Poudlard aurait pu lui écrire à nouveau pour son neveu.

Une heure plus tard, Harry put reprendre sa place aux côtés de Severus qui s'enquit de son état d'un regard, le jeune homme sembla le comprendre puisqu'il hocha la tête d'un air reconnaissant. Le guérisseur avait pu soigner le dos d'Harry après l'avoir pris en photo, un baume lui serait donné pour qu'il se débarrasse des bleues restant, dans son dos mais également sur le reste de son corps. Plusieurs os cassés et mal ressoudés allaient lui valoir un traitement de plusieurs semaines, les séquelles d'ancien traumatisme crânien avaient en partie été soignées mais un traitement de fond devrait être fait après celui des os, puisque les traitements n'étaient pas compatibles. Et la dernière chose à faire serait une opération des nerfs optiques qui avaient été endommagés à cause de trop nombreux traumas crâniens. La magie avait certes aidé à soigner le jeune homme mais il y avait tellement de blessures qu'elle n'avait pas pu tout faire correctement.

\- Ce dossier sera directement remis au Département du service de protection des enfants sorciers. Il faut que vous soyez préparé à ce que l'on vous demande de faire une thérapie au vu des sévices que vous avez subis, Monsieur Potter. Et je pense sincèrement que cela vous fera du bien.

\- J'y penserai. _Promit Harry._

\- Bien, je vous laisse partir, Monsieur Potter. Veuillez prendre rendez-vous auprès de la secrétaire pour le mois prochain.

Severus observa avec inquiétude le jeune homme saluer brièvement l'homme et sortir du bureau, Mattieu lui lança un regard subjectif auquel il répondit d'un bref hochement de tête avant de suivre Harry. Celui-ci prit rendez-vous avec la secrétaire mais il semblait dans son monde. Il traversa la vitrine sans même avoir un mouvement de recul, puis il s'arrêta, au milieu de la rue, regardant les passants faire leur vie comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?

Le petit brun se retourna vers lui, les yeux baignés de larmes. Non, il n'allait pas bien. Plus l'examen de Mattieu continuait, plus il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il avait subi, tout ce qu'il avait voulu oublier. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on l'avait battu, affamé, ignoré, dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Pourquoi personne n'avait rien fait ? Tout le monde n'avait pas pu passer à côté de ça !

\- Je ne leur avais rien fait… J'ai tout fait pour être un gentil garçon, je voulais juste… Je sais pas, avoir une famille…

Severus l'attrapa dans ses bras et transplana avant que quiconque puisse les voir, personne n'avait besoin de voir ça. Harry s'était à peine rendu compte du transplanage, cela avait juste éclaté ses dernières défenses et fait fondre en larme dans les bras de Severus, le serrant aussi fort qu'il lui était possible. Et l'homme l'agrippa de désespoir, ne sachant que faire, voulant simplement que le jeune homme arrête de pleurer, arrête de souffrir.

Harry se calma peu à peu, bercé par les mouvements de balancement inconscient que faisait Severus, cela suffit à endormir Harry qui était épuisé de sa journée et des potions immondes qu'il avait prises. Après s'en être enfin rendu compte, Severus le souleva et le posa sur son canapé avant de faire venir à lui une légère couverture. Il n'était vraiment pas coutume de ramener l'un des enfants qu'il allait chercher pour l'amener chez lui, c'était même la première fois. Déjà parce qu'ils étaient tous mineurs, Severus devait juste voir si l'enfant était véritablement en danger dans sa famille et au pire des cas l'amener au Ministère, ce qui en soit, n'arrivait pas souvent. Mais là, Harry était majeur, sa famille n'était même pas un endroit envisagé pour le ramener et il n'avait personne d'autre. Severus n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme supporte une visite au Ministère, cela faisait beaucoup et il avait l'intuition que les surprises n'étaient pas encore terminées…

Qu'allait-il donc faire ? Il ne pouvait pas garder le jeune homme ici, et sûrement pas le jeter à la rue non plus ! Il y avait tellement de danger pour lui dehors, même plus du côté sorcier que du côté moldu, qu'arriverait-il si Harry était mal influencé, comme lui l'avait été à son âge ?

L'heure pendant laquelle Harry avait dormis fut un instant d'intense réflexion pour Severus, il n'avait jamais été dans pareille situation et espérait bien que ce serait la dernière fois. Le jeune homme s'était légèrement agité avant de se réveiller complètement, se demandant si les dernières heures avaient été un rêve ou non.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- Absolument pas, et nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais un peu de repos vous a certainement fait le plus grand bien.

La réponse du sorcier sonnait plus comme une question qu'une affirmation, Harry approuva donc d'un mouvement las tout en se relevant pour s'assoir sur le canapé.

\- La banque, c'est ça ? Que pensez-vous que nous y trouverons ? Je n'ai aucun compte, moldu comme sorcier…

\- Tout parent sorcier ouvre un compte à son enfant dès le jour de sa naissance, c'est presque systématique, encore plus dans une famille comme la votre Po… Harry.

Severus avait presque retrouvé ses anciennes habitudes en dénigrant le nom de Potter, mais ce Potter-là n'en était pas vraiment un, il était même bien loin d'un enfant ayant les gènes Potter. Lui n'était qu'Harry, juste Harry.

\- Vous avez sûrement un compte à votre nom, et avant d'aller réclamer une éventuelle aide au Ministère, vaut mieux que nous sachions si vous avez de l'argent, même si le Ministère vous aidera de toute manière.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais Severus avait toujours été honnête avec lui, donc il ne voyait aucune raison douter de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela était si important de savoir si ses parents lui avaient laissé un peu d'argent, mais si Severus pensait que c'était nécessaire, alors ils iraient.

\- Vous êtes certain qu'il m'aidera ? Même si je n'ai pas d'argent ? Je ne voudrais pas retourner chez les Dursley…

\- Je vous assure que vous n'aurez pas à le faire ! Et si cela peut vous rassurer, je vous accueillerai quoiqu'il arrive.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, jamais personne ne lui avait offert de l'aider, encore moins de l'héberger !

\- Je ne veux pas déranger…

\- Vous ne dérangerez pas ! Je suis certain que c'est vous qui demanderez à partir après quelques jours ! J'ai toujours vécu seul et cette baraque tombe en lambeau ! Elle tient debout seulement grâce au peu de magie que j'ai pu utiliser sur un bâtiment moldu pour que les murs ne s'effondrent pas !

\- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour moi ?

\- Vous me rappelez le jeune homme que j'aurais pu être si votre mère ne m'avait pas dit que j'étais un sorcier…

\- Vous avez connu ma mère ?

\- Il y a longtemps de cela, et assez peu de temps puisque nos chemins se sont rapidement éloignés quand nous sommes entrés dans le monde sorcier… Mais je peux dire avoir été son ami, dans notre enfance.

\- Vous pouvez m'en parler ?

Severus ne put résister au ton presque suppliant du jeune homme, Pétunia ne lui avait certainement jamais parlé de Lily, c'était son devoir de lui dire quelle jeune fille merveilleuse elle avait été, quelle sorcière incroyable elle était devenue. Il invita donc Harry à manger un morceau, ce qu'il n'avait pas dû faire depuis un moment au vu du trop peu qu'il avait mangé en étant tout de même rassasié. Puis, ils partirent tous les deux vers Gringotts, pour de nouvelles découvertes…

\- Bonjour, je suis Severus Snape et j'accompagne Monsieur Harry Potter qui espère rencontrer quelqu'un pour consulter son compte.

Le gobelin regardait Severus d'un air surpris, les sorciers venaient rarement accompagner, et bien qu'il n'avait vu personne depuis bien longtemps portant le nom de Potter, il savait qu'un sorcier viendrait un jour à la banque pour réclamer son dû. Il n'était cependant pas courant de voir un sorcier accompagné, pas pour demander un entretien pour consulter ses comptes et encore moins pour un héritier tel que lui. La créature rapporta son attention sur Harry Potter, le jeune homme avait émis une salutation quelque peu timide, ce jeune sorcier se pensait-il déjà si supérieur à lui qu'il ne voulait même pas lui parler en personne ?

\- Excusez-le, _expliqua rapidement Severus Snape en voyant le regard mauvais du gobelin envers Harry_, il vient de découvrir le monde magique, il y a de cela à peine quelques heures.

\- Nom des parents ?

\- James Potter et Lily Potter, née Evans. _Répondit timidement Harry._

Severus vit dans les yeux du gobelin que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il s'en était douté. Un héritier d'une grande famille n'étant pas informé de son héritage et encore moins du monde magique ? Impossible ! Et pourtant… Il y avait eu un problème quelque part, et sûrement pas qu'un seul d'ailleurs…

\- Suivez-moi, je vous pris…

Le gobelin sauta de son siège et partit jusqu'à une grande porte derrière les comptoirs, les deux hommes le suivirent, c'est que malgré leurs apparences, les gobelins pouvaient être vifs et rapides ! Il les conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs interminables, tournant encore et encore, les deux sorciers étaient certains de ne jamais retrouver la sortie s'il décidait de les semer. Le gobelin les laissa finalement devant l'entrée d'une salle d'attente.

\- Veuillez vous assoir, s'il vous plaît. Le gobelin en charge des comptes Potter vous prendra dans un instant.

\- Merci ! _Répondit les deux hommes ne même temps._

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on était traité comme des rois dans les banques sorcières…

L'homme en noir qui avait tout de même abandonné cette ridicule collerette de prêtre ne répondit pas tout de suite, Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre que tout le monde n'était pas traité ainsi, que tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'être pris en charge dans la minute. Lui-même devait toujours prendre un rendez-vous avec son conseiller, il n'avait même jamais vu une salle d'attente aussi richement décorée. Severus était même certain que c'était une salle d'attente privée, on ne ferait entrer personne d'autre dans cette pièce, ils étaient traités comme des rois mais c'était uniquement grâce au nom des Potter.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le droit à un tel traitement, c'est le nom de Potter qui nous a ouvert les portes secrètes de Gringotts. Votre nom vous ouvrira très certainement beaucoup de portes dans le monde sorcier, mais soyez vigilant, tous ne voudront pas que votre bien…

\- Pourquoi mon nom ? Mon père était quelqu'un d'important ?

\- Il était riche, du moins, il l'était quand nous étions à Poudlard. On peut aller loin avec beaucoup d'argent…

\- Oui, et on s'apporte au moins tout autant d'ennuis…

Severus sourit, le jeune homme avait souffert et cela lui avait apporté une maturité que beaucoup n'avaient pas à son âge, mais il savait clairement de qui il tenait cette bonté d'âme, Lily. Beaucoup, après avoir vécu chez les Dursley, auraient sauté au plafond à l'idée d'être riche, de vivre enfin comme ils l'entendent, mais Harry restait réservé, sachant que de grands pouvoirs apportaient de grandes responsabilités. Harry capta le regard intrigué et admiratif que l'autre homme lui lançait, il allait lui demander ce qu'il pensait quand un gobelin vint les interrompre.

\- Messieurs Snape et Potter, Monsieur Darock est prêt à vous recevoir. Il est de coutume qu'un héritier majeur ne soit pas accompagné lors de son premier entretien, mais au vu des circonstances, s'il veut être accompagné, nous autorisons cette unique exception.

\- Merci beaucoup, j'aimerais effectivement que Monsieur Snape vienne avec moi… Si cela ne vous dérange pas ! _Ajouta rapidement Harry pour essayer d'être poli._

Le gobelin les accompagna dans une grande pièce, un grand bureau recouvert de dossiers cachait presque le gobelin qui était derrière. Il les annonça et les laissa seuls avec Darock. Harry suivit les conseils que Severus lui avait donnés avant de partir, « tant qu'un gobelin ne te regarde pas, ne parle pas ». Le test avait l'air réussi puisque le gobelin releva les yeux en souriant, bien que son sourire puisse faire peur, Severus les côtoyait assez souvent pour savoir que ce sourire était un sourire de bienvenue et non un à faire peur.

\- Veuillez vous assoir, Messieurs. Je dois vous avouer que votre cas nous pose plusieurs problèmes, Monsieur Potter. _Admit le gobelin après qu'ils se soient assis._ Nous avons beaucoup de clients, mais nous surveillons tout particulièrement nos clients les plus riches. Et vous en faites indéniablement partie, Monsieur Potter.

Severus nota la politesse avec laquelle le gobelin parlait à Harry, pendant une seconde, il voulut lui demander de prendre ses comptes en charges pour ne pas avoir à parler à son conseiller, Monsieur Trirk, un gobelin qui semblait mille fois plus mal aimable que lui, mais il se rappela bien vite que ce gobelin ne devait s'occuper que des grosses richesses, ce qu'il n'était pas.

\- Moi ? L'un de vos clients les plus riches ? _S'exclama Harry avec surprise._ Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Vous êtes bien, Harry James Potter, né le 31 Juillet 1980 de feu Lord James Fleamont Potter et Lily Rose Potter, née Evans ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi…

Harry ne savait quoi dire, Severus lui avait dit qu'il était certainement riche, mais au fond, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient de cesse de lui répéter qu'il leur coûtait bien trop d'argent, il n'avait jamais rien eue de sa vie, pas un seul vêtement neuf, pas de jouet ou même de livre, il avait dû faire toutes ses taches avant d'avoir le droit de manger ou réussissait parfois à voler de la nourriture quand il cuisinait, s'il avait de la chance, et les soins, n'en parlons pas !

\- Avant de continuer, nous devons tout de même procéder à une vérification, vous allez devoir vous couper le doigt avec un petit couteau et laisser tomber une goutte de votre sang sur le parchemin.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, ne pensant pas pouvoir faire plus, et fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Son nom apparut rapidement sur le parchemin, ainsi que celui de ses parents, puis grands-parents et finalement toute sa famille apparue. Il était bien l'héritier des Potter, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

\- Je vous confirme donc votre richesse, Monsieur Potter. Et malheureusement, je peux vous dire que nous avons plusieurs problèmes que nous devons régler avant d'aller plus loin. Les gobelins n'acceptent pas qu'on vole leurs clients et encore moins qu'on leur mente, et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre tante, Pétunia Dursley, est coupable de ces deux choses !

\- Ma- ma tante ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous gardons toujours un œil sur nos héritiers, l'argent qu'ils reçoivent à leur majorité peut-être un poids et nous nous assurons qu'ils sont en pleines connaissances de leurs droits et devoirs. C'est une responsabilité importante que l'on ne peut se permettre de mettre entre les mains d'un sorcier non préparé. Puisque vous ne connaissez pas le monde sorcier, je vais essayer de faire simple, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose… Les parents d'un enfant sorcier s'assurent toujours que tout soit en ordre dans le cas funeste de leur décès, c'est une tradition, au même titre que la déclaration de l'enfant auprès du Ministère. Vos parents avaient donc tout prévu, une rente mensuel de 250 Gallions, environs 1250 Livres Sterlings, sur le compte de vos tuteurs. Nous avons contacté Madame Pétunia Dursley en Novembre 1981, quelques jours après le décès de vos parents et votre arrivée dans votre famille maternelle. Elle a été mise au courant des arrangements et nous avons donc versé depuis ce jour jusqu'à votre majorité, cet or sur son compte. Nous l'avons contacté un peu avant vos 11 ans, les dispositions prises par vos parents prévoyaient une rente particulièrement importante pour votre entrée à Poudlard et l'achat de vos affaires, tous les ans, début août, ils avaient prévu le double de l'or habituel. Nous avions contacté Poudlard pour leur rappeler votre droit d'aller à l'école de sorcellerie, mais Madame Pétunia Dursley a répondu que vous aviez été inscrit à Beauxbâtons, l'école de magie française. Nous aurions bien sûr dû procéder à des vérifications auprès de Beauxbâtons, mais cela n'a pas été fait et je vous assure que nous découvrirons pourquoi. Nous avons contacté le Service de Protection des Enfants Sorciers pour qu'ils vous contactent en personne, ils nous ont assuré s'occuper de l'affaire. Nous n'avons par la suite plus eu de nouvelles. Malheureusement, votre dossier à Gringotts a été mis de côté, et puisque nous n'avons jamais reçu de demande particulière, les prélèvements de votre compte à celui de Madame Dursley ont été faits sans que plus personne ne s'en préoccupe.

Harry était en colère contre sa tante mais comprenait Gringotts, les erreurs pouvaient arriver, et avec autant de clients, il ne s'en étonnait pas. Severus, par contre, savait que c'était un manquement très important de la part de la banque autant que du Ministère. Il était donc rassuré, personne ne laisserait la situation ainsi, tout le monde allait vouloir découvrir la vérité. Ils avaient littéralement oublié un enfant, et qu'importent les raisons, ils ne laisseraient pas passer ça.

\- Ma tante recevait plus de mille Livres pour moi alors qu'elle s'est toujours plainte que je lui coûtais trop cher ? _Gronda Harry._ J'ai vécu dans un placard pendant plus de dix ans ! Puis dans une cave ! J'ai mangé les restes parfois périmés et même moisis alors qu'ils se gavaient de ce que je leur préparais ! Je me suis escrimé à nettoyer cette baraque de fond en comble jusqu'à être aussi aseptisée qu'un hôpital, j'ai pris des coups de poings, de pieds, de ceinture et même de cannes ! Alors qu'elle recevait quasiment un salaire sans que je n'en voie jamais la couleur ?

Severus voyait avec fascination la magie du jeune homme crépiter dans l'air, elle était puissante et créait même quelques petits éclairs. Un magnifique spectacle ! La tirade du jeune sorcier lui faisait comprendre que c'était même encore pire que ce qu'il pensait, et il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas tout dit. Le gobelin avait perdu des couleurs au fur et à mesure des paroles de l'héritier Potter, Severus n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pensé qu'un gobelin pouvait avoir l'air encore plus pâle qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà habituellement. Les enfants gobelins étaient encore plus sacrés que chez les sorciers, il n'y avait que trois naissances dans l'année d'un enfant gobelin, et encore, c'était dans les années les plus procréatives qu'ils pouvaient connaître. Si un gobelin avait fait subir à un enfant une seule de ces choses atroces, il aurait été condamné à mort avec exécution immédiate de la peine.

\- Comptez-vous porter plainte, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Oui !

S'il n'avait pas été sûr que cela en vaille la peine jusqu'ici, il n'avait à présent plus aucun doute ! Les Dursley allaient payer et Harry ne savait pas encore à quel point. Cela suffit à Darock pour qu'il écrive sur un parchemin les arrangements qu'il allait devoir prendre rapidement pour réparer les manquements qu'ils avaient envers l'héritier Potter.

\- La banque Gringotts vous promet de récupérer jusqu'à la dernière noise de ce qu'ils vous ont lâchement volé, et avec les intérêts ! Quand vous irez porter plainte, vous pourrez d'ores et déjà dire aux Aurors de nous contacter, nous leur fournirons tous les papiers nécessaires.

S'en suivirent deux heures avec le gobelin qui apprenait à Harry toute l'étendue de son héritage et quelques petites informations sur les droits et devoirs d'un Lord. Après en avoir discuté avec Darock et Severus, Harry convenu qu'il n'était pas prêt à devenir réellement Lord, n'ayant pas toutes les cartes en mains et toutes les capacités requises pour de telles responsabilités, la bague de la maison Potter allait donc devoir rester à la protection de Gringotts pour le moment. Darock donna une petite liste de noms de sorciers et créatures capables de lui en apprendre un peu plus sur le rôle de Lord et sur la gestion d'un tel patrimoine.

\- Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez désigner un conseiller sorcier pour vous aider en attendant dans la gestion de vos comptes. C'était le rôle de votre tante de protéger vos biens, mais il est clair qu'elle a abusé du dit rôle. Cette personne n'aura aucun droit sur vos comptes, mais nous aurons l'obligation de vous convoquer en sa présence pour qu'elle puisse vous aiguiller sur la gestion de votre patrimoine. Bien qu'on puisse vous assurer que les gobelins tiennent toujours parole et ont toujours à cœur de voir votre or fructifier, nous comprenons qu'en tant que nouvel arrivant dans le monde sorcier, vous puissiez vous méfier.

Severus commença à se demander de combien le jeune homme avait hérité, Darock était bien trop gentil et indulgent, ou sinon, ce n'était pas vraiment un gobelin. Mais contrairement à Filius Flitwick, celui-ci en avait toutes les caractéristiques.

\- Si cela ne pose pas de problème, alors j'aimerais bien que Severus soit mon conseiller sorcier.

L'ancien Serpentard entendit très distinctement ce que venait de dire le jeune homme, et pourtant, il pouvait à peine y croire. Quelqu'un l'avait désigné lui comme personne de confiance ? Non, cela ne pouvait être possible, quand bien même il était le seul sorcier qu'Harry Potter connaissait, du moins, pour le moment, cela lui paraissait inconcevable qu'on lui demande à lui de faire office de personne de confiance pour aider à gérer des comptes à plusieurs milliers de Gallions, si ce n'est plus.

Il regarda le gobelin qui le jaugea du regard pendant à peine une petite seconde, Severus avait presque la sensation qu'il allait refuser, dire au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas digne de sa confiance. Au lieu de cela, il sortit tout simplement un morceau de parchemin qu'il commença à remplir, puis le tendit entre eux deux. C'était un papier officialisant le tutorat sorcier qui ferait de Severus un homme temporairement très important puisqu'il pouvait influencer l'un des héritiers les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne.

Harry le signa sans une seule once d'hésitation, il le fit quelques instants plus tard, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa main. Le jeune homme ne se rendait visiblement pas compte de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Monsieur Snape est un client responsable de la banque, nous approuvons votre choix.

Une nouvelle fois, Severus ne sut si le gobelin disait la vérité ou s'il le faisait uniquement parce qu'il parlait à un Potter et celui qui allait l'aider à gérer ses comptes.

HP HP HP HP

En y réfléchissant bien, Severus comprit qu'Harry ne connaissait personne dans le monde sorcier, à qui aurait-il pu confier l'énorme tache de l'aider à gérer ses finances ? Pas que Severus puisse être d'une grande aide, il avait de l'argent, surtout parce qu'il ne dépensait que rarement et que sa vente de potion fonctionnait assez bien. Il avait épargné depuis plusieurs mois pour pouvoir s'acheter une autre maison que le taudis dans lequel il vivait et qui lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il aimerait oublier.

Harry avait hérité d'une maison, celle dans laquelle ses parents avaient vécu et surtout, avaient été tués, pas sûre qu'il veuille y vivre à son tour. Un manoir qu'il fallait remettre en état, apparemment, Potter avait fait les démarches auprès de plusieurs artisans sorciers, mais il était décédé avant de pouvoir faire commencer les travaux. Et trois voutes, l'une avec de l'or, un autre avec des objets de valeurs et la dernière avec un mélange d'or et de bijoux. Harry n'aurait pour le moment accès qu'à la voute remplie d'or, il faudrait attendre qu'il accepte ses droits et devoirs de Lord pour avoir accès aux deux autres, c'était une condition sine qua non.

Juste avant de partir, le gobelin lui avait donné une bourse en peau de dragon avec des dessins en fil d'or, puis Harry était parti voir son coffre pour prendre de l'argent. Le gobelin lui avait presque gentiment expliqué la monnaie sorcière, et pour un sorcier, voir un gobelin agir ainsi était assez étrange. En sortant de la banque, la première chose que nous avions faite était de nous diriger jusqu'au magasin de baguette, Ollivander. Tout sorcier avait le droit d'avoir sa propre baguette, quand bien même celui-ci ne savait pas encore s'en servir. Après cette visite qui dura une bonne demi-heure, nous étions directement allés au Ministère. Je me devais d'aller faire un tour au Service de Protection des Enfants Sorcier pour leur présenter Harry ainsi que sa vie.

J'étais assez amusé de voir Harry regarder partout autour de lui, le Ministère était très beau à voir, hormis la statue immonde qui trônait encore au centre, bien que le tout nouveau Ministre Shacklebolt faisait son possible pour la remplacer. À force de venir au Ministère, on finissait par ne plus voir tous ces petits détails qui rendaient cet endroit si spécial. Pourtant, chaque fois que je venais avec un adolescent découvrant tout juste le monde sorcier, j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir moi aussi le Ministère à travers leurs yeux émerveillés.

\- Tiens, Snape !

Mon corps se tendit imperceptiblement, Malfoy, un sorcier que j'avais pris pour un ami mais qui m'avait entraîné sur le mauvais chemin alors que je venais tout juste d'entrer à Poudlard. Nos rapports avaient toujours été cordiaux mais je ne l'appréciais pas, il était fourbe et surtout, malveillant. Habituellement, je n'aurais pas été autant sur la défensive, il n'était pas quelqu'un dont j'avais peur, mais j'avais avec moi une personne qui pourrait grandement l'intéresser. Harry Potter était un jeune homme majeur, découvrant notre monde ce même jour, n'ayant aucune connaissance des sorciers, de leurs coutumes et de tout ce qui avait attrait à notre monde. Mais surtout, il était riche, très riche. Que se serait-il passé si c'était un homme comme Malfoy qui l'avait découvert, emmené à Gringotts et été devenu son conseiller sorcier pour l'aider à gérer son argent ? Il n'aurait plus rien eu sur son compte en quelques mois seulement, voire moins.

\- Malfoy, dis-je avec un signe de tête poli. Harry, je vous présente Lucius Malfoy.

\- Enchanter, Harry…

\- Potter. Harry Potter.

Bien sûr, Malfoy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir savoir qui était le jeune homme à mes côtés. Je pus clairement voir son regard naviguer de moi jusqu'à Harry avant qu'il se mette à sourire, les yeux pétillants de joie. Par Merlin, comment allais-je pouvoir nous sortir de là ?

\- Harry Potter. Un nom connu dans notre monde, vous êtes le fils de James Potter ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

\- Je n'ai pourtant jamais entendu parler de vous par mon fils, il va faire sa dernière année à Poudlard…

Bien sûr, qui de mieux que le fils de Malfoy pour essayer de se faire des relations et se rapprocher de tous les gosses de riches de Poudlard ? Tel père tel fils, les deux ne cherchaient que richesse, gloire et pouvoir.

\- Logique, je viens tout juste de découvrir que j'étais un sorcier.

La nonchalance d'Harry fit presque hérisser le poil de Malfoy, Severus le connaissait bien assez pour le voir mais il savait également qu'il n'allait pas le dire, sa proie était bien trop grosse pour risquer de le faire fuir.

\- Oh ! Vous allez donc au Service de Protection des Enfants Sorciers, dit-il d'un ton faussement désolé. J'ai moi-même donné beaucoup d'argent à ce département ! Si vous le souhaitez, je serais ravi de mon accueillir dans mon manoir pour vous aider à vous faire à ce nouveau monde, Severus y est bien évidemment le bienvenu !

Alors que Severus allait lui décliner l'invitation, Harry parla avant qu'il ne le puisse.

\- Je vous remercie pour l'invitation, Monsieur Malfoy. Mais les gobelins m'ont déjà proposé leur aide.

\- Les gobelins ? Voyons, Monsieur Potter ! Ce ne sont que des créatures qui ne pensent qu'à se faire de l'argent, nous ne pouvons pas totalement leur faire confiance…

\- Vous n'y êtes pas client ?

\- Bien sûr, tout sorcier qui se respecte à une voute à Gringotts ! répondit Lucius, le prenant comme une offense.

\- N'existe-t-il pas que cette seule banque dans le monde sorcier ? Intégralement gérer par des gobelins, et ce, depuis des siècles. Si vous ne leur faites pas entièrement confiance et que vous y êtes toujours client, alors je ne pense pas que vous puissiez être quelqu'un en qui j'aimerais recevoir des conseils ! Sur ce, je suis désolé mais je dois éclaircir la raison de mon ignorance de ce monde avec le Ministère !

Harry se retourna vers Severus qui s'amusait follement de voir Lucius être remis à sa place par un jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans qui n'avait aucune connaissance de ce monde avant aujourd'hui et donc, ne savait pas qui il était. Bien sûr, il avait gardé son air impassible, bien qu'un léger rictus au niveau de sa bouche montrait qu'il voulait sourire. Il salua brièvement Malfoy d'un signe de tête et reprit sa marche, suivi d'Harry marchant calmement à ses côtés.

\- Je ne pensais jamais voir le jour où un sorcier allait rendre Lucius Malfoy complètement incapable de répliquer.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi. C'est un idiot, fit Harry avec désinvolture, il essaie de m'appâter en vous appelant par votre prénom, et en montrant bien qu'il est généreux… Je suis peut-être un petit nouveau dans ce monde, mais je ne suis pas un crétin. Moi.

Severus ricana d'amusement, il n'avait jamais imaginé entendre quelqu'un dire que Malfoy était un crétin. En réalité, il ne l'était pas, mais sur ce coup-là, il l'avait été. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que Potter serait une proie facile, mais le jeune homme avait trop vécu pour se laisser embobiner par le premier venu.

\- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus, Severus venait d'ouvrir la porte du secrétariat du S.P.E.S. Il y avait plusieurs portes sur les côtés, toutes menaient à des bureaux d'une ou plusieurs personnes. La secrétaire connaissant bien Severus Snape, il venait moins régulièrement ces dernières années mais il était tout de même présent et c'était adouci avec le temps. Elle avait même essayé de lui tendre quelques perches pour essayer de voir s'il était intéressé, mais il ne semblait pas l'être. Ni par elle ni par personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

\- Ah ! Bonjour, Severus ! Alexia, comme d'habitude ?

La secrétaire n'avouerait jamais qu'elle était jalouse de sa collègue Alexia, Severus avait toujours voulu traiter avec elle et personne d'autre. Pas qu'Alexia était intéressée, elle était mariée et avait déjà deux enfants, mais personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi il ne voulait voir qu'elle. Et Severus ne dirait à personne qu'Alexia avait été la première à ne pas le juger et à s'occuper des enfants plutôt que de lui. Son passé n'était un secret pour personne dans le monde sorcier, certains avaient réussi à s'en sortir la tête haute, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, comme Malfoy. Mais Severus n'était pas Malfoy, ses déboires avec la justice s'étaient sus.

\- Non, pas cette fois. Si possible, il faudrait que l'on voie directement Antonin.

La demande surprit la secrétaire, c'était la première fois que Severus demandait directement à voir le directeur du département, elle regarda plus attentivement le garçon avant de passe la porte qui se trouvait non loin derrière elle. Antonin avait été celui qui avait encadré Severus quand il avait commencé à travailler ici, directement après son jugement. Ils avaient toujours entretenu de bons rapports, bien qu'Antonin avait dû lui faire comprendre qu'on ne pouvait tout simplement pas lancer un maléfice à tous les moldus suspecter de maltraiter les enfants. Puis, Severus fut un jour laissé seul, il était prêt à traiter ces affaires sans avoir en tête sa haine constante des moldus, son point de vue avait changé, tous n'étaient pas des monstres, heureusement. Antonin avait monté les échelons jusqu'à devenir le directeur de ce département, ils se voyaient plus rarement mais une solide amitié s'était créée entre les deux hommes.

La secrétaire ressortie quelques minutes plus tard, suivis d'Antonin qui regardait curieusement Severus et son protégé.

\- Bonjour Severus, jeune homme. Venez, suivez-moi dans mon bureau !

Severus et Harry le suivirent dans plusieurs pièces différentes, traversant plusieurs bureaux partagés par deux ou trois personnes. Aucun ne faisait attention à eux, trop concentré à lire des journaux moldus ou des dossiers d'écoles.

Le bureau était dans un fouillis total, du moins, c'était ce qu'on pouvait penser si l'on ne savait pas comment s'organisait Antonin. Mais il partait toujours de son travail avec un bureau impeccablement bien rangé et la quasi-totalité de ses dossiers terminés et envoyés pour être rangé.

\- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

\- Merci de nous recevoir, Antonin. Je ne t'aurais pas dérangé en personne sans raison valable, s'excusa presque Severus qui savait à quel point l'homme devait être occupé. On m'a envoyé plus tôt dans la journée pour aller répondre à la demande d'un homme moldu qui avait fait appel à une Église pour exorciser son neveu.

\- Et ce neveu et, j'imagine, ce jeune homme ?

\- Exact. Antonin, je te présente Harry Potter. Harry, voici Antonin Phel, le Directeur du département du Service de Protection des Enfants Sorciers.

Alors qu'ils se saluaient poliment, Antonin ne pouvait que faire travailler sa mémoire aussi vite que possible. Potter, Potter, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, pourquoi ?

\- Harry a dix-sept ans, je lui ai annoncé moi-même qu'il était un sorcier. Outre le fait qu'il a été découvert aussi tard alors qu'il est assez puissant, le problème est qu'il est né de deux parents sorciers qui l'avaient déclaré à la Gringotts et au Ministère. Ses parents sont Lily Evans et James Potter, il a été placé dans sa famille maternelle qui elle est moldue, et sa tante qui était au courant que sa sœur était une sorcière ne l'en a jamais informé !

\- Ma tante savait ? s'exclama Harry avec colère.

Cela frappa Antonin plus rapidement que le Cognard pendant son premier match de Quidditch. James Potter, il avait été mentionné pendant le jugement de Severus, il était l'une des personnes ayant grandement aidé à faire de la vie de Severus un enfer quand ils étaient à Poudlard. L'avocat de Severus avait dit que James et sa bande avaient contribué à le pousser sur une mauvaise pente puisque jamais personne ne l'avait défendu contre eux et que cela avait duré pendant toute leur scolarité. Un jugement très médiatisé puisque Albus Dumbledore lui-même avait bien failli se faire renvoyer après ses révélations, avouant qu'il était effectivement au courant des différends entre les jeunes hommes mais qu'il avait pensé que cela n'était rien de grave.

Antonin sortit une feuille pendant que Severus essayait de calmer la colère du jeune homme. Il allait avoir beaucoup à faire, Harry Potter était l'héritier d'une grande famille et n'aurait pas dû être oublié par le système.

\- Nous allons donc devoir voir avec Gringotts s'ils nous ont bien envoyé le rappel de votre existence, ce qui je n'en doute pas, est certainement le cas…

\- Darock, qui s'occupe des comptes Potter, nous a assuré que vous pourriez les contacter, ils ont sûrement déjà préparé tout ce qu'il faut. Nous sommes allés à Gringotts avant de venir ici.

\- Prévoyant, Severus. Comme toujours ! approuva Antonin avec fierté. Donc, nous devons découvrir quelle était la faille au Ministère, peu de doute qu'elle vient de chez nous ! Abus de confiance de la part de la tante…

\- Pétunia Evans. Je n'ai pas pu la voir, je n'ai vu que l'oncle. Qui par ailleurs, à des méthodes d'éducations plus que douteuses…

Le Directeur du département leva son regard perçant vers Severus, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour se comprendre. Après tout, ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant des mois.

\- Harry a passé un examen médical complet, le dossier a dû être envoyé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, c'était Mattieu !

Antonin chercha dans la pile de dossiers qu'il avait sur son bureau. Puis, il reconnut l'écriture de Mattieu Mafissur, un guérisseur avec lequel ils travaillaient le plus souvent pour les jeunes sorciers. Les jeunes sorcières avaient le droit à une guérisseuse, c'était moins intimidant de parler à quelqu'un qui pour un regard plus jeune, pouvait vous comprendre plus facilement. Il ouvrit le dossier et traversa les nombreuses pages écrites par Mattieu, il y avait également beaucoup de photo. Comme on le disait souvent, une photo valait mille mots. Il regarda le jeune homme, ne semblant pas comprendre comment il pouvait avoir l'air si calme et surtout si bien, après toutes les nouvelles de la journée et l'état de son corps quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Sachez, Monsieur Potter, que le monde magique protège ses enfants magiques avec beaucoup d'attention. Bien que vous soyez majeur dans notre monde, nous porterons plainte envers votre famille et toutes personnes vous ayant fait du mal, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'approuver cette plainte pour pouvoir tourner enfin la page. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre tout de suite et nous comprendrons si vous ne voulez pas le faire, mais nous vous le conseillons.

\- Je veux porter plainte !

Antonin connaissait cette flamme dans les yeux du jeune homme, la détermination, la colère et l'envie de vengeance. Il comprenait, mais il savait également où cela pouvait mener, l'un des exemples avait été l'homme tout en noir à ses côtés. Severus avait eu la chance de se remettre en question, mais d'autres ne le faisaient pas et finissaient à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Tom Jedusor en avait été un bon exemple, élevé dans un orphelinat moldu, tous les enfants avaient eu peur de lui, de ses pouvoirs. Il était devenu mauvais et alors qu'il avait réussi à charmer bons nombre de personnes pour changer les choses, il avait fini par devenir assez extrémiste envers les moldus, allant jusqu'à les tuer.

\- Bonne décision. Je vais appeler un Auror, ce qui est l'équivalent de la police, pour qu'il enregistre votre plainte.

Tout s'était passé si vite qu'Harry ne vit même pas les choses venir, un Auror vint rapidement, Antonin avait laissé un bureau privé pour que l'Auror prenne la plainte du jeune homme. Cela prit plus de deux heures, c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire… Pendant ce temps, Severus avait rempli le compte rendu qu'il se devait toujours de faire après avoir rencontré un enfant dans le cadre de son travail, qu'il soit finalement un sorcier ou non. Il serait mis dans le dossier d'Harry et pourrait être utilisé lors du jugement des Dursley. Quand tout fut terminé, Severus et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le bureau d'Antonin, la majorité du jeune homme était un problème, on ne pouvait pas le mettre dans une famille d'accueil temporaire puisqu'il était majeur et qu'il n'y aurait donc pas de compensation financière pour cette aide. Et ceux qui accepteraient malgré tout seraient susceptibles d'utiliser la méconnaissance d'Harry pour lui faire faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Antonin faisait confiance à ses familles, il avait la certitude que les enfants seraient bien traités puisqu'ils étaient sacrés. Mais un jeune homme déjà majeur pouvait être si facilement manipulable, encore plus quand on sait qu'il est immensément riche et il savait que beaucoup de ces familles le faisaient en partie pour l'argent que cela pouvait rapporter.

\- Maintenant que tous les papiers sont faits, nous devons régler le problème de votre placement. N'étant pas majeur, il y aura peu de famille d'accueil voulant vous accepter et celles restantes seront sûrement trop intéressées par votre argent pour être véritablement de bons conseils…

\- Je me suis déjà proposé pour accueillir Harry, Antonin. Cette proposition tient toujours, dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Harry. Bien sûr, aucune compensation pécuniaire ou même d'aucune autre façon ne sera acceptée. Je suis prêt à en faire le serment ! Bien évidemment, je ne vis pas dans le grand luxe et je peux être d'une humeur exécrable.

Harry regarda curieusement Severus quand il parla de serment, il avait bien remarqué au glapissement de surprise d'Antonin que cela ne devait pas être anodin. Severus était des plus sérieux, et bien que le jeune homme ne le connaisse que depuis peu, il se doutait qu'il n'était pas homme à parler sans penser tout ce qu'il disait. Antonin était des plus surpris, il n'avait pas pensé que Severus se proposerait, mais cela ne l'étonnait finalement pas tant que ça. Il savait que l'homme faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour racheter ses erreurs de jeunesse même des années après qu'elles soient déclarées largement compensées par son travail au Service de Protection des Enfants Sorciers par le Ministère de la Magie en personne. Dans le fond, s'il pouvait faire confiance à une seule personne pour prendre soin du garçon c'était bien à Severus, il avait peut-être été avide de pouvoir et de reconnaissance, au final, l'argent n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de ce à quoi il aspirait. Bien sûr, personne n'était contre un peu d'or en plus, mais Antonin savait que son ami aurait pu déménager de sa maison de famille depuis bien longtemps, à la place, l'homme avait préféré acheter plus d'ingrédients de potions rares et faisait même des dons à leur Département, bien qu'il souhaitait que personne ne le sache. Lui-même l'avait d'ailleurs appris quand il avait été promu à la tête de ce département.

\- Si cela convient à Monsieur Potter, alors cela me convient aussi. Bien sûr, un suivi hebdomadaire sera demandé, nous vous enverrons un courrier pour cela et nous conviendrons à ce moment du début des séances de psychomagie si vous les acceptez toujours quand nous nous rencontrons.

Le jeune homme acquiesçait à tout ce que lui disait Antonin, il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer, où du moins, aller chez Severus et dormir. La journée avait été longue, très longue, et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et de quelques heures pour réfléchir à tête reposée à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était mentalement épuisé, ce fut pour cette raison qu'il ne se vit même pas suivre Severus alors qu'ils sortaient du Ministère. Il ne vit même pas le chemin vers la sortie, il ne faisait que suivre son sauveur qui l'avait laissé dans sa bulle, comprenant que tout cela était un peu trop pour le jeune sorcier. Cependant, une fois dehors, il demanda une dernière fois à Harry s'il voulait vraiment venir habiter chez lui.

\- Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez pas, mais cela ne me dérange pas et j'en serais même rassuré. Beaucoup de dangers peuvent attendre un héritier tel que vous, Harry.

\- J'accepte volontiers votre invitation. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver seul…

Severus approuva d'un signe de tête, il comprenait et il admirait le jeune homme pour admettre ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne fit que lui tendre le bras et ils transplanèrent non loin de la maison de l'homme. Celui-ci le força presque à manger quelque chose avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le canapé que Severus avait converti, n'ayant pas eu le temps de préparer le lit de la seconde chambre qu'il possède. Puis, il alla lui-même se coucher avec une étrange sensation dans sa poitrine, cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas eu d'invité pour une durée indéterminée. Le Maître des potions ne savait pas encore à quel point cette journée allait changer sa vie entière…

HPSS HPSS

Le petit matin se leva alors qu'Harry Potter avait déjà les yeux ouvert depuis une bonne heure, toujours allongé sur le canapé, il regardait les défauts du plafond. Une manie qu'il avait depuis tout petit dans son placard puis après dans la cave. Il réfléchissait à la journée d'hier, elle lui semblait si loin, comme si cela s'était passé il y a des semaines, et c'était pourtant hier. Il se repassait pour la deuxième fois, la journée de la veille au ralenti, analysant tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu, tout ce qui avait été et tout ce qui allait changer.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que le jeune homme posa les pieds par terre. Severus lui avait dit de faire comme chez lui et bien que le jeune homme hésite, il avait tout de même un peu faim. Il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose la veille au soir et la perspective d'avoir le droit de manger correctement à chaque repas, et ce tous les jours, lui donna faim. Ces trois heures de réflexion lui avaient fait le plus grand bien et quand Severus le rejoignit un peu plus tard, il découvrit un jeune homme au regard déterminé et prêt à en découdre et à rattraper tout son retard. Ce n'était donc pas très étonnant qu'une petite heure après le petit déjeuner, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans le salon pour la première séance de magie d'Harry.

\- Si vous aviez été à Poudlard, vous auriez remarqué que la magie est classée en plusieurs catégories différentes, les principales étant les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose et la Défendre Contre les Forces du Mal. Les deux derniers portent très bien leurs noms et les Sortilèges sont en général ce que nous n'apprenons pas dans les deux derniers. Le cours de Sortilège est ce qui est de plus utile pour un sorcier dans sa vie quotidienne. C'est sur cela que nous allons nous concentrer pour la pratique.

Severus n'avait jamais prévu un jour de devenir professeur de toutes les matières pour un seul et même élève, il pourrait certes apprendre beaucoup de chose mais doutait d'avoir la pédagogie pour. Il savait qu'il faudrait à un moment donné prendre des tuteurs pour renforcer les bases qu'il pourrait inculquer au jeune homme. Au moins, il allait pouvoir enseigner comme il aurait aimé qu'on lui enseigne.

\- Qu'importe la magie que vous exercez, le plus important est l'intention que vous y mettez. Il vous faut être sûr de vous et croire en ce que vous faites. Il y a bien évidemment des gestes précis à accomplir pour certains sorts, mais s'il n'y a aucune conviction, alors ça ne se passera pas bien. Ayez confiance en votre magie, soyez sûr de vos gestes, convaincu de ce que vous faites et tout devrait bien se passer. Et comme je pense qu'il n'y a pas mieux que la pratique, nous allons commencer tout de suite…

L'homme était heureux d'avoir un élève voulant apprendre, Harry était loin d'avoir 11 ans, il était majeur et savait ce qu'il voulait, apprendre. Il ne doutait pas que la plupart des sortilèges enseignés aujourd'hui seraient rapidement maîtrisés, le plus difficile allait être de retenir les mouvements à effectuer ainsi que les incantations. Ils passèrent donc l'heure suivante ranger la seconde chambre qui servirait au jeune homme, Severus lui montrant les sortilèges de lévitation et de nettoyage pour qu'Harry puisse de nouveau les effectuer. Il y avait assez à faire pour qu'il puisse apprendre parfaitement les mouvements. Comme prévu, les sortilèges furent rapidement maîtrisés, Severus lui apprenait les sortilèges dont ils avaient besoin sur le moment et non en fonction du niveau de son élève. Harry était puissant, il le savait, et sa magie était stable malgré le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais utilisé consciemment avant aujourd'hui, il pouvait donc se permettre de mélanger les programmes sans que cela ne soit trop fatiguant pour son jeune étudiant.

La matinée passant donc très rapidement, Harry était très heureux de faire de la magie et surtout de voir qu'il y arrivait aussi facilement. La chambre fut nettoyée de fond en comble, il apprit même un sortilège pour faire son lit et rafraichir les draps, ce qui n'empêchait pas un bon nettoyage une fois par semaine ! Le déjeuner se passa parfaitement bien, le jeune homme posait plein de questions à Severus, clairement intéressé par la magie, ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour Severus et il adorait cet éclat de passion qui vivait dans l'âme du jeune homme malgré la vie difficile qu'il avait pu avoir.

L'après-midi fut consacré à un peu plus de théorie, sur ce coup-là, Severus reprit les livres qu'il avait en première année. Harry avait tout aimé, mais il avait particulièrement apprécié l'étude de la magie, Severus avait su lui apprendre quelques bases et en connaissait bien assez sur le monde moldu pour faire le comparatif des légendes moldues qui étaient véridiques. Les deux hommes avaient partagé pendant de longues heures sur l'histoire de la magie et cela n'avait fait que les rapprocher un peu. Ils avaient plus d'un point commun, ils étaient passionnés, intelligents, vif d'esprits et adoraient tout savoir. La fin de journée vit arriver le tutoiement entre les deux hommes, et un nouveau débat sur l'origine de la magie et les diverses théories existantes dans le monde magique sur ce fait.

Et les jours défilèrent ainsi, Harry apprenait et Severus se sentait plus utile que jamais en transmettant son savoir. Il avait toujours adoré annoncer aux enfants sorciers que la magie existait bel et bien, les étincelles dans leurs yeux quand il faisait de la magie étaient une chose dont il ne s'était jamais lassé. Mais avec Harry, cela passait encore un cran au-dessus, puisqu'il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il découvrait, comme la première fois qu'il avait vu un hibou atterrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre un beau matin. La découverte des photos dans le journal avait également été un grand moment, et l'excitation de voir des joueurs de Quidditch voler sur des balais avait été grandiose. Severus savait qu'il y aurait encore tant de choses qu'Harry allait découvrir, et rien que d'y penser, cela lui faisait afficher un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu sur les lèvres depuis des années.

\- Aller Potter ! Arrête d'essayer de te faire beau, c'est une cause perdue !

\- Ah ! Ah ! répondit Harry en débarquant dans le salon où Severus l'attendait. Ça serait plutôt à toi de te faire beau ! La secrétaire est à tes pieds !

\- Mon côté mauvais garçon qui les attire toutes !

Severus n'avait pas caché son passé à Harry qui un soir lui avait demandé comment il avait fini par travailler pour le service de Protection des Enfants Sorciers, il n'avait pas voulu lui mentir, de toute façon, il l'aurait appris d'une façon où d'une autre. À son plus grand étonnement, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas jugé, peut-être parce qu'au fond lui-même comprenait Severus et son envie de se venger des moldus. Mais Harry était trop bon pour ça, du moins, c'était ce que pensait Severus, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais pu tomber aussi bas.

\- Bien sûr ! Je me demande à quoi elle s'attend alors, une bonne fessée ?

Le sexe du Maître des potions frétilla d'envie, pas à l'idée de mettre une bonne fessée à la secrétaire mais plutôt au jeune homme qui avait dit ces mots. Harry n'avait aucune idée des préférences de Severus, il ne lui avait jamais demandé, sûrement par politesse. Après tout, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils vivaient ensemble et même s'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, ce n'était pas un sujet qu'on abordait comme ça. Et pourtant, le jeune homme semblait n'avoir aucun tabou, il n'avait aucune honte d'être homosexuel et pouvait parler de sexe sans même en rougir. Il était très ouvert d'esprit et parlait souvent sans filtre, répondant à Severus avec une honnêteté parfois déconcertante. Et cela n'était pas pour calmer les images mentales que Severus se faisait du jeune homme, lui qui pensait n'avoir plus aucune libido devait bien admettre que c'était à présent bien loin de la vérité.

\- C'est ça quand ta réputation te précède ! Je n'y peux rien, Harry, si elles tombent toutes à mes pieds…

L'éclat de rire d'Harry remua quelque chose au fond des entrailles de Severus, mais il préféra ne pas l'analyser pour le moment, Antonin allait vraiment les attendre et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en retard.

HPSS HPSS

Antonin semblait un peu mal à l'aise, bien sûr, Severus était très observateur et le connaissait depuis longtemps, il n'y avait donc que lui pour pouvoir le percevoir. Il avait abordé tous les sujets dont il était maître pour essayer de calmer sa nervosité, ainsi, ils apprirent que le Ministère allait officiellement porter plainte aux côtés d'Harry pour maltraitance sur un enfant sorcier et que d'ici deux semaines, l'affaire serait réglée. Il avait également réservé un rendez-vous chez une psychomage agréée par le Département pour pouvoir aider Harry et puisqu'il fallait expliquer pourquoi le Ministère se sentait tellement redevable envers le jeune homme, il dut passer à la partie la moins glorieuse pour le Département.

\- Nous avons découvert pourquoi vous n'aviez été contacté que tout récemment. Comme prévu aux décès de vos parents, vous avez été mis dans les dossiers des enfants à surveiller et à contacter l'été précédent votre rentrée à Poudlard, donc, à vos onze ans. Plusieurs signalements douteux ont été effectués à votre encontre depuis votre enfance, malheureusement, votre dossier avait été confié à l'un de nos anciens collègues. Il est sorti d'Azkaban, la prison sorcière, depuis peu. Il y a été placé quand nous avons découvert qu'il n'y travaillait pas vraiment. Il a jeté plusieurs dossiers qu'il considérait comme trop compliqués et malheureusement, comme vous, il a laissé des enfants ayant plusieurs signalements d'abus livré à leur sort en ne faisant rien pour eux.

\- C'est Stephen Roupille ? demanda Severus avec indignation.

\- Malheureusement, oui.

Severus se souvenait de cette histoire, elle avait fait grand bruit à l'époque. Les enfants sorciers sont des joyaux pour leur monde, découvrir qu'un homme agréé par le Ministère avait laissé ces pauvres enfants se faire maltraiter sans rien faire avait été un coup dur pour le service de Protection des Enfants Sorciers ! Severus venait tout juste d'être laissé seul pour partir en mission, il se souvient avoir été longuement interrogé, tout le monde au département l'avait été et les contrôles étaient réguliers à présent pour éviter qu'un tel cas ne se reproduise à nouveau.

\- Mais cette affaire a été découverte il y a quoi, dix ans ? Le dossier d'Harry aurait dû être donné à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et ça a été le cas, sauf qu'avec le travail que cela nous a donné de revérifier tout le travail de Roupille, nous n'avons pas pu aller voir tous les enfants tout de suite. Entre temps, les Gobelins nous ont signalé que l'héritier Potter allait devoir faire son entrée à Poudlard. Son dossier avait été confié à Marta Lens et elle s'était empressée d'aller vous voir, Monsieur Potter.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Severus se frotter l'arrête du nez, une mimique qu'il faisait quand il était désespéré. Car oui, Severus savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé, Marta Lens avait été l'une des meilleures du département, se consacrant entièrement à son travail, tout le contraire de Stephen Roupille. Mais il fallait que le destin soit contre Harry et qu'il décide que son calvaire n'avait pas duré assez longtemps.

\- Sûrement sur le chemin pour venir vous voir, elle a été agressée par un homme, elle a été laissée pour morte avant d'être retrouvée par une femme qui a appelé les médecins moldus. Ils ont emmené Marta à l'hôpital moldu et votre dossier avec, sauf que les moldus ne pouvant pas le lire, ils ont certainement dû le jeter. Nous avons retrouvé Marta le jour même de son agression, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de votre dossier.

Les deux hommes pouvaient sentir l'émotion dans la voix d'Antonin, il avait été très touché par l'agression de Marta, en réalité, ils l'avaient tous été. En faisant partie de ce Département, ils savaient que ce qu'ils allaient voir n'était pas toujours tout beau et qu'il y avait même des risques, ils avaient d'ailleurs une prime pour le risque encouru. Mais l'agression de Marta avait été horrible et avait rappelé à tout le monde les risques qu'ils prenaient tous. La pauvre femme ne s'en était jamais remise, elle était toujours à Ste Mangouste, enfermée dans son propre esprit suite à ce traumatisme. Severus se souvenait même des soupçons qu'il avait eus concernant une liaison entre Antonin et Marta, il n'avait jamais pu le confirmer mais il était certain qu'il y avait un lien fort entre les deux, qu'il soit d'amour ou d'amitié.

\- Le Ministère a déjà déposé une nouvelle plainte contre Stephen Roupille et vous êtes encouragé à en faire de même. Pour Marta Lens, elle n'est malheureusement toujours pas en état de nous dire sa version des faits et ne pourra être jugée…

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de porter plainte contre une femme qui a été agressée ! s'insurgea Harry avec véhémence. Pour Roupille, par contre…

Antonin offrit à Harry un pâle sourire, malgré son vécu, le jeune homme avait su rester droit et bien qu'il semblait crier vengeance à toute personne coupable de l'inaction dont ils avaient fait preuve envers lui, il savait comprendre qui était réellement coupable.

\- Pour finir, nous avons regroupé nos informations avec Gringotts, qui ont envoyé plusieurs lettres à Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, pour votre admission à Poudlard. Elle aurait apparemment répondu qu'elle vous avait inscrit à Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie française. Cela ne regarde bien sûr pas le Ministère, mais les gobelins eux auraient dû vérifier votre inscription à Beauxbâtons, je ne peux dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour eux, mais je pense qu'un gobelin va se faire rappeler les lois gobelines qui sont très importantes pour eux. Ils vous en parleront très certainement à votre prochaine visite.

Severus écoutait d'une oreille la suite de la conversation, il regardait discrètement Harry. Il était certain que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas à quel point son cas était unique et allait faire changer beaucoup de chose. Tout un remaniement allait être effectué pour ne pas réitérer les erreurs qui avaient été faites, autant du côté sorcier que gobelin.

Après avoir fait un détour au Département des Aurors pour déposer une plainte contre Stephen Roupille, Severus emmena Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce n'était pas en une semaine que le jeune homme avait retenu grand-chose du monde sorcier, mais il voulait tout de même faire quelques achats. Ils passèrent donc à la librairie pour acheter des livres, principalement sur les rôles d'un Lord, livre que Severus n'avait pas dans sa pourtant très grande bibliothèque. Mais aussi un livre sur les gobelins, Harry était certain qu'ils jouaient un très grand rôle dans la société sorcière bien que Severus lui ait assuré qu'on ne les voyait qu'à Gringotts. Mais l'homme avouait également qu'il ne les connaissait pas tant que ça, sa fortune étant très limité, il ne les côtoyait que très peu mais il admettait que les sorciers dont lui-même avaient certainement une connaissance que trop limité sur les gobelins et leurs rôles dans la société sorcière. Comme l'avait si bien dit Harry à Lucius Malfoy, on leur confiait notre or depuis des siècles, ils devaient forcement avoir beaucoup de poids dans le monde sorcier.

Ils passèrent par plusieurs boutiques pour acheter quelques fournitures à Harry, lui permettant d'apprendre les matières principales enseignées à Poudlard et dont Severus n'avait gardé aucune trace, ne l'intéressant pas plus que cela. Et puisque le jeune homme n'osait pas encore visiter les boutiques de par lui-même, ne comprenant pas toujours ce qu'elles contenaient réellement, ce fut Severus lui-même qui poussa le jeune sorcier dans des boutiques qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais visité. Ainsi, Harry fit le plein de sucrerie, prenant un peu de tout en demandant conseil à Severus, l'argent sorcier était assez compliqué à comprendre et n'avait aucune idée de la valeur des choses. Et ils terminèrent par un tout nouveau magasin, « Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux » ouverts il y a deux semaines par deux frères jumeaux. C'était une toute petite boutique dans une rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais les articles se différencier nettement de ce que faisait habituellement les autres boutiques de farces.

Severus était secrètement émerveillé, les jumeaux Weasley étaient de vrais génies, ils avaient inventé tellement de farces mais pas que ça. Poudre d'obscurité instantanée, potion perturbant l'esprit pour quelques minutes, oreilles à rallonges, efface bouton, gant bouclier, etc. L'un de ses préférés était la plume à réplique cinglante, pas que Severus en avait besoin.

\- Ça à l'air vraiment génial ! s'exclama Harry en regardant tout autour de lui. Il y a beaucoup de ce genre de boutique ?

\- Non. Il existe une autre grande boutique, Zonko, dans un autre village non loin de Poudlard, mais elle ne fait pas d'articles aussi extraordinaires que ceux-ci. Malheureusement, les Weasley ne sont pas assez bien exposés et n'ont pas assez de fond pour faire une bonne campagne publicitaire, sinon leur entreprise décollerait qu'un éclair de feu sur un terrain de Quidditch.

Harry le regarda bizarrement, il trouvait toujours les proverbes du monde sorcier un peu étrange et souvent très drôle, bien que parfois il ne les comprenait pas, cette fois-ci, le message était clair. Il avait découvert le Quidditch il y a trois jours et avait entendu le drôle de nom du dernier balai le plus rapide sur le marché, au dire de Severus en tout cas.

\- Tu penses que c'est dans ce genre de boutique que les gobelins veulent me faire investir ?

\- Entre autres, oui. Cela te serait très profitable, Harry. Surtout que peu de sorciers voudraient oser le challenge dans une boutique de farces et attrapes, alors que c'est un tort, il y a beaucoup de choix dans cette boutique qui plairont à un grand nombre de personnes. Si on te le propose, je ne peux que te conseiller de foncer.

Le Maître des potions ne fit pas par de son propre intérêt pour la boutique, il avait pensé à investir également l'argent qu'il avait mis de côté pour l'achat d'une autre maison. Mais avec la venue d'Harry, il ne voulait pas le faire habituer dans cette maison plus longtemps, il avait donc laissé tomber l'idée. Peut-être qu'entre la vente de sa maison et l'achat de la nouvelle, il lui resterait assez pour investir un peu. Ou il lui faudrait faire des potions plus recherchées pour renflouer un peu son coffre, ce qui ne serait pas bien compliqué puisqu'il était plus que doué, mais il lui faudrait du temps, et en ce moment, il l'occupait plus avec Harry qu'avec ses potions.

Les deux hommes achetèrent plusieurs articles et rentrèrent à la maison sans évoquer plus longtemps les investissements possibles dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Mais Harry n'oubliait pas… Le lendemain, Severus qui y avait également pensé fit part à Harry de son besoin de faire des potions un peu plus compliquées et dangereuses que celles qu'ils avaient travaillées la semaine dernière pour initier Harry à l'art des potions. Cela arrangeait bien le jeune homme qui s'occupa pendant ce temps à lire les droits et devoirs d'un Lord.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Darock pour un entretien, il avait reçu une réponse l'après-midi même, après être de retour de son rendez-vous avec sa psychomage. Il fut bien sûr surpris que les gobelins soient disponibles aussi rapidement, il pouvait venir dans l'après-midi à l'heure qui lui convenait. Severus s'en amusa grandement, il se demandait si un jour le jeune homme comprendrait le poids qu'il avait dans le monde sorcier, encore plus à Gringotts. Les deux hommes mangèrent donc un morceau avant d'aller à Gringotts, Severus vit immédiatement la différence dans la posture d'Harry. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage, aucun doute que le jeune homme avait les livres qu'il avait achetés sur les gobelins.

\- Bonjour, fit Harry en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect, je suis Harry Potter et j'ai demandé à Monsieur Darock un rendez-vous. Il m'a répondu de venir quand il me plaira et si cela lui convient, mon conseiller sorcier, Severus Snape et moi-même sommes actuellement libres.

Le gobelin fut agréablement surpris, on lui parlait rarement avec autant de respect et le jeune homme changeait vraiment de tous ces sorciers se pensant tout permis. Bien sûr, il avait entendu parler d'Harry Potter. Un jeune héritier qui n'avait pas encore accepté son rôle de Lord pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait connaissance du monde sorcier depuis seulement deux semaines. Bien sûr, l'entretien était resté privé, comme tout ce qui se disait dans un bureau gobelin, mais Darock avait dit que ce sorcier-là allait être hors du commun. Rien qu'en quelque phrase, le gobelin pouvait dire que Darock avait raison, pas de dégout ou de crainte dans les yeux du jeune sorcier, alors que c'était toujours ainsi quand on les regardait, surtout quand on avait pas l'habitude.

\- Ravis de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Potter. Veuillez me suivre, je suis certain que Monsieur Darock pourra s'entretenir avec vous.

Le gobelin descendit de son bureau et mena les deux sorciers à une salle d'attente, la même que la dernière fois. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, Darock vint les chercher en personne pour les conduire jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Ravis de vous revoir, Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Snape. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous sommes également heureux de vous revoir, Monsieur Darock ! répondit Harry avant de continuer avec assurance. Je me suis renseigné sur les droits et devoirs d'un Lord, j'ai même contacté par hibou quelques personnes de la liste que vous m'avez donnée la dernière fois et qui m'on contacté par…

\- Cheminette, fit Severus voyant que le jeune homme ne trouvait plus le mot. Nous avons même reçu Lord Epinton.

\- Oui, ils m'ont grandement aidé à comprendre ce qui m'attendait et bien que j'aurais certainement encore besoin de soutien dans mes choix, que ce soit de votre part ou de celle de Severus, je suis prêt à faire face à mes devoirs de Lord Potter.

Darock jubilait intérieurement. Il savait que le jeune homme avait contacté au moins trois spécialistes des droits et devoir d'un Lord dans le monde sorcier. Par contre, il n'avait pas encore appris la visite de Lord Epinton auprès d'Harry Potter, il allait sûrement recevoir le message aujourd'hui même. Jusqu'ici, aucun sorcier n'avait contacté une créature magique pour l'aider à comprendre les devoirs d'un Lord, quand bien même Epinton était Lord lui-même. Les créatures Lord étaient rares, tout simplement parce que les Lords étaient habituellement issus d'union Sang-Pur, il y avait donc peu de chance de voir un Lord avec du sang de créature magique. Le peu qui existait faisait en sorte que cela ne se sache pas, du moins, autant que possible, il était mal vu d'être une créature magique, même à l'heure actuelle.

Que le jeune homme ait contacté deux sorciers et deux créatures magiques pour l'aider signifiait beaucoup pour le gobelin. Il était certain que les gobelins n'allaient pas finir de parler d'Harry Potter, de Lord Potter. Il fit venir à lui le coffret contenant la bague de Lord que le jeune homme prit pour la mettre à son pouce, comme il était coutume de le faire. Elle s'adapta immédiatement, ce qui prouva qu'un nouveau Lord était accepté au sein de la famille Potter. Après avoir été félicité par Severus et Darock, Harry passa à la seconde raison de sa venue.

\- Nous avons visité la boutique des Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. J'ai été très intéressé par les articles proposés, mais puisque je ne suis pas encore un expert de ce que l'on trouve dans ce monde, j'en ai parlé à Severus qui m'a informé que cela serait un très bon investissement. Je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez.

Le gobelin jeta un regard impénétrable à Severus qui ne savait comment l'interpréter. Il ne voulait pas que le gobelin pense qu'il voulait profiter de l'argent d'Harry ! Mais il fut vite rassuré quand un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du gobelin.

\- Je vois que Monsieur Snape fait un bon conseiller pour vous, Lord Potter.

Quelque chose remua à l'intérieur de Severus, une chaleur étrange, la confiance, on lui faisait confiance ! Il n'avait que très rarement senti ce sentiment, il se sentait puissant et confiant, il se promit à lui-même de faire attention à ce sentiment qui, il le savait, pouvait être destructeur.

\- Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux est un magasin qui a ouvert il y a deux semaines. Ils ont déjà une bonne clientèle à Poudlard, mais malheureusement, une fois les sorciers à Poudlard il est plus difficile de faire monter le chiffre d'affaires. Ils font les livraisons mais au vu des colis et des hiboux requis, ils dépensent presque autant d'or en frais de poste que cela ne leur rapporte. Il leur faudrait également une bonne publicité. Mais nous pensons que cette entreprise pourrait décoller avec de bons investisseurs.

Les yeux du gobelin pétillèrent d'une lueur que Severus n'avait jamais vue dans les yeux d'une telle créature. Darock aurait bien sauté de joie si cela n'était pas indiqué de sa condition de gobelin. Il avait proposé à plusieurs riches sorciers d'investir dans l'affaire des Weasley, malheureusement, peu de sorciers voulaient essayer de se lancer dans les farces et attrapes et encore moins avec des Weasley. Le gobelin pouvait comprendre pourquoi, les parents Weasley avaient fait bien plus d'enfants qu'ils ne pouvaient en assumer financièrement. Arthur Weasley avait après tout eu un avenir prometteur au sein du Ministère, mais avec sa famille à assumer et la fatigue que cela engendre de s'occuper d'autant d'enfants, il n'avait jamais monté les échelons. Investir dans une entreprise ayant le nom de Weasley voulait dire prendre le risque qu'ils en fassent de même et que l'entreprise coule avant même de rapporter. Cependant, les gobelins pouvaient affirmer qu'il n'en était rien de leurs enfants, du moins, des plus grands n'étant plus à Poudlard. Les cinq plus grands s'étaient tout de suite mis à travailler et n'avait apparemment pas pour but de fonder une famille le plus rapidement possible. Ils surveillaient leurs dépenses et demandaient toujours l'avis des gobelins. C'était une bonne famille, même les parents Weasley, sauf qu'à avoir autant d'enfants qu'ils ne pouvaient assumer, ils avaient obtenu sans s'en rendre compte une mauvaise réputation financière qui se répercutait sur leurs enfants. Darock ne pouvait en vouloir au couple Weasley, si une gobeline avait pu avoir autant d'enfants sans risquer sa vie, elle l'aurait fait, la différence étant que tous les gobelins auraient aidé financièrement la famille.

\- Pourquoi personne n'a encore voulu investir dans cette entreprise ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

\- Les jumeaux Weasley sont issus d'une famille nombreuse, chose très rare pour le monde sorcier. Sept enfants au total, ce qui est exceptionnel pour le monde sorcier. Malheureusement, la famille n'avait pas assez de revenus pour assumer autant d'enfants, cette mauvaise réputation s'est reportée sur leurs enfants malgré le fait que tous ceux étant sortis de Poudlard ont parfaitement réussi leur vie.

\- Mais vous faites confiance en cette entreprise ?

\- Le risque zéro n'existe pas, Lord Potter. Mais oui, nous avons confiance.

\- Alors, je veux investir dans cette entreprise !

Darock aimait ce jeune Lord prometteur, son regard se posa sur Severus Snape qui n'avait fait que regarder l'échange. Juste avant l'ouverture de la boutique, les gobelins avaient pensé avoir trouvé un investisseur en la personne de Severus Snape, mais après sa visite avec Lord Potter, il avait décliné l'offre. Le gobelin avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi, il pensait clairement que c'était une affaire profitable puisqu'il l'avait conseillé à son protégé, alors pourquoi ?

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Snape. Mais vous aussi aviez voulu investir dans cette entreprise avant de vous rétracter, ne voulez-vous pas suivre Lord Potter dans son investissement ?

Severus pensa pendant une seconde qu'il avait presque tout vu, et ce, grâce à Harry, il n'y avait qu'à cause de sa présence que le gobelin s'excusez de lui poser une question. Il se redressa dans son siège avant de répondre avec honnêteté, ce qu'il fallait toujours faire avec un gobelin au risque qu'il se vexe et ça… aucun sorcier ne voulait avoir affaire à un gobelin vexé, surtout qu'ils avaient la réputation d'avoir la rancune tenace.

\- J'avais avant tout mis de côté cet argent pour m'acheter une maison. Bien sûr, cela fait des années que je veux m'en acheter une nouvelle. Mais comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il y a toujours un ingrédient de potion rare à acheter, des livres uniques, et dernièrement, cette entreprise des jeunes jumeaux Weasley. Sauf qu'avec la venue d'Harry que j'héberge gracieusement, j'ai décidé de faire fi de mon envie de faire mes premiers pas dans les investissements sorciers pour avant tout nous offrir un logement décent.

Le gobelin vit très clairement le regard surpris et presque outré du jeune Lord se tourner vers le Maître des potions. Il commençait déjà à comptabiliser le nombre de Gallions qu'il faudrait à l'entreprise Weasley pour voir son chiffre d'affaires décoller tout en écoutant attentivement la voix outrée du jeune Lord.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Cette affaire pourrait te rapporter très gros, Severus ! On peut vivre plus longtemps dans cette maison, personnellement, elle ne me dérange pas, je la trouve très bien !

Bien qu'il n'ajouta pas que de toute façon, après la cave, tout paraîtrait de toute façon beaucoup mieux, tout le monde l'entendit. Severus voulait mieux pour Harry, il n'aimait pas vraiment cette maison, trop de mauvais souvenirs, mais il s'en accommodait comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici, trouvant toujours plus important à acheter.

\- Tu aimes bien cette maison ? s'exclama Severus avec surprise.

Lui avait encore l'impression de voir son père affalé sur la table de la cuisine, complètement ivre. Dans ses cauchemars, il entendait encore les cris de ses parents se disputant et parfois, se battant.

\- Monsieur Darock, fit calmement Harry pour attirer l'attention du gobelin qui semblait concentrer sur un morceau de parchemin, en tant que Lord, je suis tenu de donner une rente à Severus puisque celui-ci me loge gratuitement, me nourrit, m'instruit et me conseille financièrement.

\- C'est exact, Lord Potter.

\- Je ne veux pas de charité ! s'insurgea Severus, bien qu'il sache au petit sourire narquois d'Harry qu'il allait perdre la bataille.

\- Ce n'est pas de la charité, mais quelque chose de juste. Ma tante recevait tous les mois plus de mille Livres pour s'occuper de moi et n'a même pas fait un dixième de ce que tu as fait pour moi, Severus. De plus, pour un Lord, c'est une question d'honneur sorcière.

Severus savait qu'il aurait dû en être vexé, mais il n'en fut qu'amusé. Harry avait bien joué ses cartes, un vrai Serpentard ! Il n'en était que plus désirable, il semblait encore plus puissant, plus désirable…

\- Bien. Mais il est donc hors de question que tu paies quoi que ce soit, facture, nourriture, fourniture scolaire et vêtements.

\- Je peux…

\- Tel n'est pas la question, Harry ! Cette rente est en dédommagement de ce que tu pourrais me coûter, il est donc dans la logique que je l'utilise pour toi.

\- Mais…

\- Je comprends ton point de vue, Harry. Tu n'es plus un enfant et tu auras donc le droit de t'acheter toute autre chose avec ton argent personnel, cependant, je suis chargé de prendre soin de toi et d'aider à ton intégration dans le monde sorcier. Je comprends ton envie de me donner de l'argent pour compenser les dépenses et je t'en remercie, cependant, si je te laissais me donner cette rente et en plus te faisais payer, cela remettrait en doute mon propre honneur !

Darock regardait l'échange virulent entre les deux hommes avec fascination, les deux ne voulaient pas en démordre mais lui comme Harry savait que Severus Snape avait raison. Il ne serait pas juste de faire doublement payer le jeune homme, et l'estime que Darock avait pour le Maître des potions augmenta significativement, peu aurait été aussi scrupuleux.

\- Comme si tu m'aurais laissé payer quelque chose même sans cette rente ! fit Harry d'une voix mordante.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme avait raison, Severus ne l'aurait jamais laissé payer quoi que ce soit. Cependant, il sut qu'il avait gagné quand le jeune homme se retourna vers le gobelin pour prendre le parchemin pour la rente. Harry remplit le chemin avec attention, il avait du mal à se servir des plumes et devait sans cesse tenir le parchemin pour qu'il ne s'enroule pas de nouveau sur lui-même. Une fois son parchemin rempli, Severus donna le numéro de son coffre pour éviter les recherches inutiles et ils parlèrent à nouveau de l'investissement des Weasley.

Darock avait estimé que trois mille Gallions seraient un très bon investissement, permettant à la boutique des jumeaux Weasley de migrer vers la grande rue, d'acheter trois rapaces qui permettraient de livrer les colis les plus lourds avec rapidité et également de faire une campagne de publicité assez importante. Severus donna son accord pour mille Gallions, une grande partie de ce qu'il possédait ainsi que les derniers Gallions qu'il avait gagnés en vendant trois potions rares la veille. Harry donna le reste de la somme, faisant confiance aux pronostiques des gobelins. Les deux sorciers allaient partir quand le gobelin les arrêta.

\- Avant que vous ne partiez, je dois vous faire part de l'avancer de notre enquête concernant nos manquements, fit Darock d'un ton grave, je vous prie de croire que notre communauté est véritablement outrée de ce qui vous est arrivé. Le gobelin qui devait enquêter sur votre inscription à Beauxbâtons a cru bon de procrastiner et par la suite, à tout simplement fait croire qu'il avait contacté Beauxbâtons alors que ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Croyez bien qu'il sera sévèrement puni, une telle erreur n'est pas facilement pardonnée dans notre communauté.

La rage exsudait du gobelin, aucun doute que la colère envers ce gobelin fût grande, Severus comprenait et Harry fut légèrement surpris mais en avait lu assez sur les gobelins pour ne rien dire. Les gobelins avaient une morale très stricte et n'autorisaient aucune erreur sous peine d'être sévèrement punis. N'avoir pas fait son travail était un manquement très grave pour les gobelins, eux qui passaient leur vie entière à travailler avec assiduités et ne se reposant que rarement, mais provoquer même involontairement la souffrance d'un enfant, qu'il soit gobelin ou non, était une faute bien plus grave.

\- Au nom de la communauté gobeline, veuillez accepter nos excuses les plus sincères, Lord Potter. Une compensation pécuniaire de dix mille Gallions sera apportée à votre coffre dans les jours à venir.

\- Vos excuses sont acceptées, répondit calmement Harry tout en essayant de se souvenir de la phrase que Severus lui avait apprise, je considère donc votre dette réglée. Nous pouvons ainsi faire table rase du passé pour repartir sur des bases saines.

Darock fut heureux d'entendre les paroles du jeune homme qui avait clairement étudié les gobelins pour lui parler ainsi. Il lui disait clairement que la dette des gobelins était réglée, ce qui n'était franchement pas le cas des sorciers de nos jours. Pour qu'un gobelin admette ses torts, c'était qu'un tort avait réellement été commis et beaucoup trop de sorciers auraient plutôt fait remarquer l'erreur plutôt que de les remercier d'avoir pris à cœur l'intérêt du sorcier. Décidément, ce Lord Potter l'intéressait de plus en plus, et Severus Snape semblait l'instruire parfaitement bien.

\- Merci, Lord Potter. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, Lord, Monsieur Snape, salua le gobelin avec un signe de tête pour chacun.

HPSS HPSS

La Gazette du Sorcier en avait fait ses gros titres, Harry Potter tout nouvellement Lord Potter était également surnommé « L'enfant oublié ». Il y en avait eu des jeunes sorciers ne découvrant leurs pouvoirs que tard dans leurs adolescences, ils étaient très rarement aussi vieux qu'Harry et pouvaient même encore rentrer à Poudlard dans des classes paliers qui les aidaient à rattraper leur retard. Mais Harry était l'héritier d'une famille très riche, un Lord, et qu'il soit oublié n'était pas excusable. On n'oubliait pas un enfant sorcier, surtout pas un enfant dont on connaissait déjà l'existence depuis son enfance !

Le jour du jugement était arrivé, les Dursley avaient été amenés dans le monde magique, et c'était une première de faire entrer des moldus dans le Ministère pour les juger. Pétunia, Vernon, Dudley et même Marjorie Dursley avaient été arrêtés deux jours plus tôt et enfermés dans les cellules du Ministère. Stephen Roupille était également emprisonné, lui qui était sorti d'Azkaban depuis seulement quelques mois trouvait qu'il se retrouvait en cellule un peu trop rapidement. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais réussi à retrouver une vie normale après Azkaban et avait tout fait pour ne pas s'y retrouver à nouveau, mais il n'avait jamais fait d'effort pour retourner à une vie respectable.

Lord Potter faisait son entrée au Ministère avec Severus Snape non loin de lui, les deux hommes étaient très bien habillés mais le plus époustouflant restait Harry. Severus avait convaincu Harry de s'acheter des habits dignes de son rang de Lord, c'était très important pour la communauté sorcière de savoir qui vous étiez rien qu'en vous regardant. Le jeune homme avait donc une posture parfaitement droite, une longue robe de sorcier le recouvrait, elle avait l'air assez simple mais qui savait regarder dirait le contraire. Le blason des Potter était finement brodé sur le devant, à droite, celui qui s'y connaissait pouvait vous dire que le blason était à l'exact endroit où se trouvait le cœur du jeune homme et qu'une série de sortilèges tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres avaient été appliqués pour justement protéger le porteur de cette robe des sortilèges mineurs comme plus avancés. Cela montrait donc à tous ceux s'y connaissant que ce Lord était riche, puisqu'une telle robe pouvait coûter une fortune, au moins, Severus était rassuré puisque la robe protégerait Harry qui ne s'y connaissait pas encore assez en magie pour se battre en duel. Le tissu de la robe était également très recherché, d'une légèreté sans pareille pour les jours de grande chaleur mais pouvant vous réchauffer chaque fois que les températures baisser un peu trop, dans la limite de ne pas se retrouver dans une tempête de neige.

Harry avait encore du mal dans tous ces faux semblants, il préférait de loin être au naturel, mais sa position ne lui permettait pas. Pas qu'il avait grand-chose à faire de ce que les sorciers pouvaient bien penser de lui, mais aujourd'hui, il voulait en mettre plein la vue aux Dursley qui l'avaient traité comme un moins que rien.

Les deux hommes sont entrés dans le tribunal, de vieux souvenirs que Severus aurait préféré oublier à jamais ressurgirent, il n'avait honnêtement jamais pensé ressortir de cette salle en homme libre. Mais il était libre, et mieux que tout, il était considéré à présent comme un homme loyal et bon, et ce, en grande partie grâce à Harry. Il vit du coin de l'œil Lucius Malfoy discutant avec Antonin, au regard que lui lança ce dernier quand il les vit, Malfoy devait essayer d'avoir des informations sur Harry. Bien sûr, Antonin ne dirait rien, secret professionnel, mais Lucius Malfoy n'était pas connu pour respecter ça, bien au contraire. Il n'abandonnait jamais, ça aussi Severus le savait, il avait d'ailleurs prévenu Harry que l'homme allait certainement revenir vers lui pour essayer de l'attraper dans ses filets. Severus voulait qu'Harry se fasse sa propre idée des gens, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le mettre en garde contre l'homme blond, lui avait bien failli être enfermé à Azkaban en le suivant lui et Tom Jedusor…

\- Tu crois que les journalistes seront autorisés dans la salle d'audience ? demanda calmement Harry en s'installant près de son avocat pendant que Severus s'installait juste derrière lui.

\- Tu n'as pas voulu faire un huis clos, alors c'est certain. Et il y en aura.

Severus admirait le jeune homme, il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile mais il voulait que les gens se rendent compte de ce qu'il avait vécu, et quoi de mieux que de les faire assister en direct ou non à la condamnation de ceux qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer ? Severus aurait eu beaucoup trop honte d'avouer son enfance, mais ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme qui se tenait bien droit, la tête haute.

Un Gryffondor, pensa Severus, définitivement bien plus courageux qu'un Serpentard.

La salle était bondée, comme le Maître des potions l'avait prédit, des journalistes se trouvaient dans un coin de la salle pour écrire l'histoire de celui qu'on appelait entre autres « L'enfant oublié ». Le premier jugement fut celui des Dursley, Vernon Dursley était arrivé dans la salle avec deux Aurors l'encadrant. Ils posèrent sans délicatesse l'homme dans la chaise qui enroula ses chaines autour de lui pour le maintenir fermement. Un dérivé du Véritasérum fut utilisé, c'était bien assez pour faire parler un moldu qui ne pourrait pas combattre une potion, quelle qu'elle soit. Le témoignage fut glaçant pour des sorciers considérant chaque enfant comme un don de Merlin.

\- Le garçon a toujours été bizarre, il me tenait tête sans cesse et nous faisait toujours remarquer. Si notre famille a une mauvaise réputation, c'est sans aucun doute à cause de lui ! Toujours à vouloir se faire remarquer, à voler ce qui revient à mon Dudley ! J'ai donc dû dissiplinr le garçon, mais ce monstre semblait n'en avoir jamais assez ! Alors je suis rapidement passé des claques à mes poings, puis la ceinture… Oh oui, la ceinture le calmait bien ce délinquant !

\- Quand avez-vous commencé à frapper votre neveu, Harry Potter ?

\- Je me souviens plus ! répondit l'homme d'un ton bourru. Je crois que c'était parce qu'il nous avait volé de la nourriture, il devait avoir deux ou trois ans !

\- Je tiens à rappeler à l'assistance que Lord Potter a été confié aux Dursley à l'âge d'un an et demi ! Vous voler de la nourriture ? Donc le garçon devait avoir faim, il n'y avait certainement pas de quoi le frapper !

\- J'ai gagné honnêtement l'argent avec lequel j'achète cette nourriture ! Dudley était en pleine croissance, il devait bien manger ! Le garçon avait le droit à un peu de nourriture de temps en temps, c'était déjà bien assez !

Des hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre, la salle qui avait été plongée jusque là dans un silence de mort commença à s'agiter, les sorciers sortaient de leur choc. Plusieurs d'entres eux crièrent pour qu'il reçoive le baiser du détraqueur, Severus approuvait grandement, il n'avait pas entendu toute l'histoire d'Harry qui lui-même ne se souvenait peut-être pas de tout ça.

Le pire était qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu Dudley Dursley qui était loin d'avoir l'air de mourir de faim…

Le Ministre tapa avec sa baguette trois coups sur son pupitre pour faire revenir le silence. Il se contenait assez pour ne pas trop montrer ses émotions, mais sa colère filtrait tout de même comme pour tous les membres du Magenmagot. L'avocat commis d'office pour tous les Dursley essayait sans y croire de les défendre, lui-même semblait vouer une haine profonde envers ses clients, mais il devait faire son métier. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Vernon Dursley allait sortir libre du Ministère de la Magie…

\- … et j'ai découvert ce monstre avec un homme ! Il… il… il le suçait ! C'était la preuve de trop pour me convaincre qu'il était possédé par le démon ! Moi qui ai toujours été gentil avec le garçon ! On me reproche tout ce que j'ai fait alors que ce n'était que pour son bien ! Pour sortir le mal en lui ! J'aurais pu le tuer, mais j'ai préféré essayer de l'aider avant d'en arriver là !

Severus fut appelé à la barre pour raconter ce qu'il avait vu et entendu chez les Dursley et Mattieu Mafissur vint également, autorisé à parler un minimum du dossier médical de son patient. Pas qu'il avait grand-chose à dire outre confirmer les multiples blessures du jeune homme, récentes comme bien plus anciennes, la malnutrition, les traitements qu'Harry allait devoir endurer pendant plusieurs mois pour soigner complètement les os cassés, les traumatismes crânes qui avaient laissés des séquelles importantes dont sur les nerfs optiques qui allaient devoir être opérés une fois que le reste serait soigné. Bouclant sa tirade par un terrible « Lord Potter ne doit sa survie qu'à sa magie plus puissante que la moyenne, sinon, il serait décédé avant même d'être en âge d'entrée à Poudlard. »

\- Je pense que nous en avons entendu bien assez… murmura le Ministre d'une voix dangereuse. Récapitulons les charges, maltraitances aggravées sur un enfant mineur de moins de six ans, et ce, jusqu'à sa majorité et uniquement parce que nous avons pu le retrouver à temps. Et par maltraitances j'entends violences physiques qui ont occasionné de très nombreuses blessures importantes qui auraient pu être fatales à Lord Potter, et qui malgré nos soins sont toujours en cours de guérisons. Violences morales en dévalorisant, humiliant, intimidant un enfant innocent tout en lui donnant des corvées qui n'auraient même pas dû être exécutées par un enfant et que vous saviez impossibles à effectuer par lui, vous donnant une excuse supplémentaire pour le violenter. Une malnutrition sévère qui a ralenti significativement la croissance de Lord Potter. J'imagine que nous devons remercier Merlin d'avoir épargné votre neveu des violences sexuelles, mais puisque vous êtes homophobes…

Les membres du Magenmagot n'avaient jamais vu le Ministre aussi dégouté et dérivant clairement de son rôle qui se devait impartial, mais ils ne pouvaient lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas comme si l'homme n'allait pas être jugé coupable, même sans les violences sexuelles, tout ce qu'il avait fait à Harry Potter était considéré comme les pires choses pouvant être infligé à un enfant.

\- Passons aux jugements des actes de Monsieur Vernon Dursley. Qui est en faveur d'une condamnation ?

Toutes les mains se levèrent d'un seul bloc, sans aucune hésitation. Puisqu'il fallait que cela soit dit, le Ministre demanda si quelqu'un était contre, bien sûr, personne ne leva la main.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! J'étais dans mon bon droit ! Et vous êtes qui d'abord, vous ?

La potion de vérité ne devait plus faire effet et le sort de confusion non plus. L'homme fut mis sous un sort de silence pour éviter d'entendre les nombreuses insultes qu'il lançait à son neveu mais également à tous les membres de la salle.

\- Vernon Dursley, vous êtes condamnés à un mois dans la prison d'Azkaban pour que vous puissiez avoir le temps de voir celui que vous avez été, puis vous recevrez le baiser du détraqueur. Vos crimes sont impardonnables pour notre monde ! Aurors ! Ramenez-le dans sa cellule !

Vernon Dursley fut embarqué, le sort de silence toujours apposé sur lui alors qu'il semblait crier tout en devenant rouge de rage. Pétunia Dursley fut amenée à la place de son époux. La femme était blême, clairement craintive. Contrairement à son mari, elle n'avait pas reçu de sortilège de confusion, sachant parfaitement où elle se trouvait, dans le monde sorcier qu'elle avait tellement souhaité intégré étant enfant.

\- Madame Pétunia Dursley, née Evans. Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi vous êtes présente ici. Bien que contrairement à votre mari vous n'ayez jamais frappé votre neveu, vous avez laissé Lord Potter être maltraité par votre mari et avez participé aux violences morales ainsi qu'à la malnutrition…

\- En vérité, Monsieur le Ministre… interrompit calmement l'avocat d'Harry. Pétunia Dursley a frappé son neveu une fois, avec une poêle quand il avait environ 5 ans, parce qu'il avait fait brûler le bacon !

Le Ministre haussa un sourcil d'incrédulité avant que son visage ne se mua en horreur suite à la réponse de la tante d'Harry.

\- Juste une fois ! Et la poêle était à peine chaude !

Chaque fois que Severus pensait avoir fait le tour de l'horreur qu'avait vécue Harry, quelque chose s'ajoutait encore à cela. Pétunia Dursley avait osé frapper son neveu avec une poêle chaude ? Parce qu'il n'avait aucune illusion de la température de la poêle, cela devait certainement être celle avec laquelle Harry avait fait cramer le bacon, donc une poêle brulante !

\- Donnez-lui une goutte de potion de vérité ! Moi qui pensais qu'elle allait être assez raisonnable pour nous dire la vérité, je pense que minimiser ses actes n'est pas une chose raisonnable à faire…

La potion fut administrée et un nouveau récit de l'horreur commença. Alors que son mari avait était le maître des violences physiques, elle semblait récolter la palme des violences morales.

\- … bien sûr que j'ai dit à Dudley de le surveiller ! Je lui ai même conseillé de faire en sorte que le garçon n'ait pas d'ami ! Il n'est pas normal, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se mêle à des gens normaux, encore moins des enfants ! Mon Diddy a été très courageux en prévenant les autres enfants ! En plus, le garçon n'arrêtait pas de tricher tout le temps ! Il avait de meilleures notes de notre Dudleynouchet ! Lui ! Ce monstre ! De meilleures notes que Dudley ? Impossible ! C'est un cancre ! Vernon l'a sévèrement puni pour toutes ses tricheries, finalement, le garçon a enfin retrouvé la raison sur ce point et à eu les notes qu'il méritait !

L'assistance ne se faisait aucune illusion, Harry Potter avait agi comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, il avait volontairement raté ses examens pour éviter d'être violenté par son oncle. Severus était heureux de ne pas avoir vu Pétunia Dursley quand il était venu voir Harry dans sa cave, il n'était pas certain d'avoir pu se contrôler s'il avait su tout ça ce même jour. Cette famille était le genre de moldus qui l'avaient fait se tourner vers Tom Jedusor.

\- Vous saviez que Lord Potter était un sorcier, votre sœur l'était également, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je savais ! J'ai toujours su, dès le jour où nous l'avions recueilli ! Il allait être un anormal ! Tout comme ma monstrueuse sœur et son époux tout aussi monstrueux qu'elle ! À faire des choses avec leurs… bouts de bois ridicules !

\- Pourquoi avoir recueilli votre neveu si vous le détestiez au premier regard ?

\- J'avais pensé pouvoir le rendre normal ! C'est également pour ça que nous l'avons élevé à la dure ! Pour son bien ! Mais j'ai vite compris qu'il était vraiment trop bizarre, Vernon s'en était même aperçu ! Et au moment où nous avons voulu l'abandonner ou le tuer, on nous a contactés pour nous donner une pension mensuelle pour le monstre ! Vu la somme, nous avons pas pu refuser de nous occuper de lui ! On a pris sur nous pour le garder !

Severus n'était clairement pas le seul à écumer de rage et vouloir sauter sur la femme, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières de l'assistance s'étaient même levés pour aller l'étriper eux-mêmes. Les Aurors les arrêtèrent rapidement, restant professionnels en toute circonstance bien que le froncement de leurs sourcils et la lueur meurtrière dans leur regard parlaient pour eux.

\- Quel était le montant de cette pension ?

\- 1250 Livres par mois ! Cela compensait la difficulté que nous avions eue à élever le garçon !

\- C'est l'équivalent de 250 Gallions ! fit remarquer l'avocat d'Harry. Avant de continuer dans ce récit de l'horreur, je vais demander à Monsieur Darock de Gringotts de venir nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé de leur côté !

Il était très rare qu'un gobelin soit convoqué dans une affaire, mais là, c'était important pour avoir toute l'histoire. Darock raconta avec une certaine réluctance les manquements de la banque tout en appuyant également sur les mensonges de la femme. Les mesures de sécurité allaient être encore plus renforcées à présent, ils étaient déjà en négociation avec le Ministère pour qu'ils vérifient en personne les dires des moldus en charge d'un enfant sorcier, chose que le Ministère avait refusée jusque là !

Darock termina rapidement ce qu'il avait à dire, c'était toujours la même chose avec les gobelins, ils ne passaient pas par quatre chemins et c'était toujours clair et concis ! Pétunia confirma les dires du gobelin et s'attira encore plus de haine quand les sorciers comprirent que la femme avait volontairement dénié une éducation sorcière à son neveu.

Tout comme son époux, elle fut condamnée à l'unanimité, elle n'eut pas le droit au baiser du détraqueur mais à six mois à la prison d'Azkaban. Elle ne dut cette clémence qu'au seul fait qu'elle n'avait pas participé activement aux violences physiques, mais il n'était pas dit qu'une moldue sorte vivante de six mois d'Azkaban. En tout cas, elle n'en sortirait certainement pas saine d'esprit…

Le jugement du cousin d'Harry fut rapide, il était clair qu'il avait été élevé pour violenter son cousin et bien qu'il l'avait frappé de nombreuses fois et avait fait en sorte qu'il n'ait aucun ami, il restait un enfant qui avait eu de mauvais parents. Sa mémoire allait donc être modifié pour faire croire que son père était décédé dans un accident de voiture et sa mère en prison pour en être la cause, les Langues de Plomb s'arrangeraient pour le faire intégrer un centre pour jeune délinquant avec un suivit psychiatrique sur plusieurs années.

Marjorie Dursley qui vouait une haine incomparable à Harry qui apprit que cela venait du simple fait qu'il était plus beau et plus intelligent que Dudley fût condamné à deux mois d'Azkaban pour violence morale et physique. Car bien qu'elle n'ait jamais frappé Harry, elle avait lancé ses chiens à de très nombreuses reprises sur le jeune homme qui en avait gardé des cicatrices avant d'être entre les mains de Mattieu Mafissur.

Harry fut heureux de voir enfin le bout de cette journée, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait appris ce qu'il avait toujours soupçonné mais jamais entendu de la part de son oncle et sa tante. Pas que cela ait été plus facile de savoir que ce qu'il pensait avait toujours été vrai, et il aurait préféré ne pas se souvenir de certaines choses…

Il ne restait plus que le jugement de Stephen Roupille et celui-ci fut rapidement expédié, bien plus vite que celui de Dudley et Marge Dursley. L'homme avait déjà été condamné pour son manque flagrant de conscience professionnelle, sa condamnation aurait pu être moindre, mais puisqu'il avait enchaîné les petits délits et qu'il avait lancé un « Regardez ce gosse pourri gâté ! On voit bien qu'il s'en est bien sortis, même sans magie ! »

Après tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, l'assistance était à fleur de peau et semblait vouloir étrangler l'homme qui affirmait des choses totalement fausses ! Il allait écoper de huit mois d'Azkaban, tous les travaux d'intérêt général n'ayant rien fait pour lui faire comprendre ses erreurs.

HPSS HPSS

À l'annonce du jugement de Roupille, Harry fut soulagé que tout cela soit enfin derrière lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer et essayer de tourner la page une bonne fois pour toutes. Cependant, avant cela, il n'échappa pas à une interview qui s'écourta rapidement grâce à l'intervention de Severus qui avait rapidement remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas à l'aise et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se faire prendre une photo et interroger sur sa vie qui avait été exposée au grand public.

Harry ne s'était jamais aussi bien quelque part que chez Severus, ce qui était ironique puisque l'homme n'appréciait pas sa propre maison. Bien qu'Harry s'entraînant à lancer toutes sortes de sortilèges pour s'entraîner, avait changé beaucoup de chose comme la couleur des murs, des meubles, et avait métamorphosé plusieurs objets. Le jeune homme apprenait très vite et bien qu'il lui valait souvent consulter les livres pour se remémorer les noms ainsi que les gestes des sorts, il arrivait assez rapidement à obtenir un bon résultat.

À peine arrivé dans ce qu'il considérait être aussi sa maison, Harry allait pour monter dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas montrer la fragilité qu'il ressentait après avoir écouté toutes ses personnes n'en ayant rien eu à faire de sa vie. Severus qui n'était absolument pas tactile attrapa pourtant Harry par le bras et l'enlaça avant même de comprendre ses propres gestes. Quand il sentit les larmes d'Harry sur sa robe, il comprit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, pour une fois qu'il arrivait à interagir convenablement avec un autre sorcier adulte en détresse…

\- Chut… calme-toi, Harry. C'est fini, c'est fini…

Les murmures et les paroles rassurantes de Severus calmèrent le jeune homme qui se sentait à présent épuisé. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis ce matin, depuis des années, envers les Dursley, envers le monde entier, tout le quitta d'un seul coup. Ce grand vide de sentiment aurait pu lui faire peur, mais il ne ressentait rien, strictement rien. Plus de colère, de haine, pas même de la joie ou du bonheur, juste le vide, un néant qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Puis, peu à peu, il se rendit compte des bras autour de son corps, du tissu mouillé contre lequel il avait essuyé ses larmes sans même y prêter attention, de l'odeur qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne au monde, du souffle calme et régulier de l'homme et finalement, des paroles apaisantes ainsi que la main droite de l'homme dessinant dans son dos des mouvements apaisants.

Après le vide, le calme apparaissait enfin. Un grand calme, comme un étang sans aucun coup de vent, sans aucun poisson pour déranger la robe lisse et paisible que formait l'eau. Il s'accrocha au bras de l'homme qui le maintenait sur cette Terre, celui-ci ne dit plus rien mais continua de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras, comprenant qu'il en avait besoin. Doucement, tout doucement, quelque chose changea au fond du cœur d'Harry. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait un sentiment de paix et c'était tellement agréable…

\- Merci, Severus. Pour tout.

L'homme ne répondit pas, il le serra juste un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Il comprenait. Et à cet instant, il pensa qu'enfin, Harry allait vraiment pouvoir aller de l'avant.

HPSS HPSS

\- Harry ! cria Severus assez fort pour être entendu du jeune homme au premier. Tu as fini tes cartons ?

\- Oui ! Je prends mes affaires dans la salle de bain !

Severus hocha la tête d'un air entendu, bien qu'il n'y ait personne pour le voir. Il regarda autour de lui pour ne voir que des piles et des piles de carton. La bibliothèque avait été la pièce la plus longue à faire, bien que longue ne pouvait pas vraiment être associé avec la magie. Mais certains livres les plus rares n'avaient pas été manipulés avec la magie, Severus ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de les abîmer juste pour éviter de prendre le temps de les mettre lui-même dans un carton !

Sa maison était vendue, celle où il avait vécu les pires années de sa vie, et les six meilleurs mois également, les six derniers, depuis qu'Harry était arrivé dans sa vie. Bien que l'entreprise des jumeaux Weasley avait très sérieusement décollé, Severus et Harry n'avaient pas encore touché à leur investissement, ils avaient plutôt préféré tout réinvestir pour agrandir une nouvelle fois la boutique qui avait pourtant déjà migré vers la rue principale, le Chemin de Traverse. Ce n'était donc pas avec ses investissements de plus en plus réguliers dans le grand monde de la finance qui lui avait fait retrouvé l'argent pour acheter une nouvelle maison, mais plutôt grâce à Harry, une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme avait rusé, comme le « Serpendor » qu'il était, comme le surnommait si souvent Severus. Quand Harry avait rempli les papiers pour lui donner une compensation pécuniaire, il avait bien rempli le montant de 250 Gallions, la même somme que touchaient les Dursley, mais au lieu de cocher la case mensuelle, il avait coché le bimensuel, et Severus ne l'avait même pas vu ! Il avait donc été grandement surpris en recevant son relevé bancaire, de voir qu'il avait un sacré paquet de Gallions en trop ! Severus savait s'avouer vaincu mais gardait en tête ce qu'il devait à Harry.

Le déménagement allait être rapide, merci à la magie pour ça ! Ils avaient commencé à ranger la bibliothèque il y a deux jours, c'était très clairement la pièce la plus chargée et celle qu'ils devaient empaqueter avec le plus de soin. Bien qu'ils pouvaient utiliser les sortilèges d'agrandissement pour les cartons et d'allégement, ils ne pourraient clairement pas réduire les cartons, les livres les plus précieux ne le permettraient pas sans être sévèrement abîmé voir même détruit durant le processus.

\- Il nous reste quoi ? demanda Harry qui descendait calmement les escaliers avec ses cartons volant devant lui.

\- Pas grand-chose. Je vais vérifier mon labo. Tu peux réduire les cartons et les ranger ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Alors que Severus partait vérifier encore une fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans ce qui avait été son laboratoire de potion depuis des dizaines d'années, Harry s'employait à lancer les sortilèges de réduction sur tous les cartons, outre ceux de la bibliothèque qui avaient un point rouge sur le dessus. Puis, il les fit léviter dans un autre carton qui était légèrement plus grand que les autres. C'était le carton de transport, Severus l'avait acheté dans une boutique spécialisée, préférant ne pas le faire lui-même. Ce carton possédait d'innombrables sortilèges, pour l'alléger comme une plume, l'agrandir intérieurement pour qu'il fasse trente mètres carrés et le protéger de toutes sortes de chocs. C'était le carton typique qu'achetaient tous les sorciers voulant déménager, évitant ainsi les allers et retours très fatigants à la longue. Même les cartons de la bibliothèque pouvaient y être déposés, puisque ce n'était pas les cartons eux-mêmes qui étaient réduits mais celui qui allait les transporter, à l'image d'une tente magique.

Severus avait rapidement fait le tour, bien sûr qu'il n'avait rien oublié, mais il ne prendrait pas le risque de laisser quoi que ce soit de magique dans cette maison qui allait accueillir une famille moldue. Une part de lui se réjouissait à l'idée qu'une autre famille allait prendre le relais, on lui avait dit qu'une petite fille de six ans allait venir habiter ici, mais cette fois, l'histoire ne recommencerait pas. Grâce à Harry, la maison était devenue très jolie, Severus pouvait déjà imaginer l'enfant courir partout, s'amuser, rire, jouer. Tout ce que lui n'avait pas pu faire…

L'homme retrouva Harry près des cartons, il n'avait pas mis les cartons de la bibliothèque dans le carton de déménagement, ce qui était étrange puisqu'il en était parfaitement capable. Devant son regard surpris, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se justifier.

\- J'ai eu peur de les abîmer…

\- Tu es un excellent sorcier, Harry. Même si ça ne fait que six mois que tu fais de la magie, tu progresses très rapidement ! Je ne t'aurais pas demandé de le faire si je doutais de tes capacités.

Le compliment fit rougir Harry qui pour détourner l'attention agita sa baguette pour que les cartons aillent se ranger dans celui de déménagement. Severus avait été surpris qu'Harry puisse faire de la magie informulée aussi rapidement, mais il s'avérait que la plus grande force du jeune homme était la confiance sans limites qu'il accordait à sa magie. Depuis ce jour, Harry n'avait cessé de progresser, son plus grand problème étant la prononciation des formules latines, les penser était bien plus simple à ses yeux.

Severus regarda une dernière fois tout autour de lui, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il partait enfin. Il y avait souvent pensé, mais n'avait jamais osé sauter le pas malgré toutes ces fois où il avait gardé de l'or de côté pour le faire. C'était sa maison, la seule qu'il avait connue, celle dans laquelle il avait grandi. Bien sûr, il voulait tourner la page, oublier tout ça, mais il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais les coups de son père, l'indifférence de sa mère. Puis, Harry était arrivé et l'avait poussé, sans même le savoir, à changer. C'était grâce à lui si Severus avait enfin osé partir pour se reconstruire une vie ailleurs et encore mieux, avec Harry. Il prit le carton de déménagement dans les bras, et se retourna à Harry qui regardait également autour de lui avec un sourire nostalgique. C'était après tout la seule maison dans laquelle il avait vécu et s'était réellement senti chez lui, c'était son premier véritable déménagement puisqu'il n'avait jamais considéré son départ des Dursley comme tel.

\- On se rejoint dans l'allée ?

Harry opina de la tête avec un sourire amusé, et il transplana dans un bref craquement. Il avait eu son permis de transplanage deux semaines plus tôt et était bien heureux de pouvoir utiliser ce moyen de transport par lui-même, bien qu'il le rendait encore un peu nauséeux par moment.

Le Maître des potions transplana à son tour, disant adieu à un pan tout entier de sa vie et en souriant pleinement à l'idée de tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir vivre dans sa nouvelle maison. Sans oublier la mission qu'il s'était donné et qui semblait en bonne voie s'il n'interprétait pas mal les signes du jeune homme, conquérir son cœur.

HPSS HPSS

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an que Severus était allé voir Harry pour la première fois. Tous ceux ayant été condamnés avaient purgé leurs peines, Vernon Dursley avait supporté Azkaban et avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Pétunia Dursley était sortie après six mois de prison avant d'être internée, les détraqueurs lui avaient montré ce qu'elle était vraiment et son esprit ne l'avait clairement pas supporté. Dudley était toujours dans un centre spécialisé et semblait se reconstruire peu à peu, trouvant sa voie dans la boxe et suivant des séances régulières avec un psychothérapeute. La tante Marge avait maintenant une complète aversion envers la race canine au point de ne même pas pouvoir regarder un chien sans hurler de terreur, et bien qu'on lui avait effacé la mémoire, l'ombre des détraqueurs semblait toujours planer sur elle. Stephen Roupille était ressorti de prison et semblait disposé à ne pas y retourner, jusqu'au prochain délit…

En tout cas, Harry ne se souciait plus de tout cela, il ne voulait plus aucune nouvelle de ces personnes et voulait tourner la page. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il semblait plus déterminé que jamais, restant parfois dans son bureau pendant plusieurs heures, écrivant encore et encore, et corrigeant tout ce qu'il avait écrit et rapporté de chez les Dursley et qu'il avait soigneusement caché, ces écrits. Personne ne l'avait jamais su, mais Harry adorait écrire, il l'avait caché sinon il était certain qu'on se serait moqué de lui, encore plus sa famille et ils auraient tout fait pour qu'il ne le puisse plus. Mais maintenant, il était libre. Et bien qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire lire quoique ce soit à Severus, celui-ci savait et l'encourageait à continuer.

\- Harry ? Le repas est prêt !

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de ranger ses affaires, il se leva simplement de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte pour faire face à Severus. Le jeune homme se retrouva si prêt de son protecteur qu'il avait directement la vue sur ses lèvres, lèvres qu'il avait envie d'embrasser depuis l'instant même où il l'avait vu. Mais Harry n'avait jamais osé, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait intéresser l'homme, du moins, pas jusqu'à trois semaines plus tôt, le soir des dix-huit ans d'Harry. Les deux hommes avaient fêté ça en toute intimité, ils avaient peu bu mais n'ayant pas l'habitude, l'alcool leur était rapidement monté à la tête et Severus avait fini par embrasser Harry. Bien sûr s'en était suivi une série d'excuses qu'aucun des deux ne pensait vraiment, ayant réellement voulu ce baiser. Mais aucun n'avait été vraiment en mesure de réfléchir, à présent, ils en avaient eu largement le temps et avaient montés un plan chacun de leur côté pour essayer de réitérer ce moment, en état de sobriété de préférence.

Quand le jeune homme découvrit la table, il comprit immédiatement où les mènerait cette soirée. Certes, cela faisait un an qu'ils habitaient ensemble, qu'il avait découvert le monde sorcier, mais la bougie en forme de rose rouge au milieu de la table laissait présager à bien plus. Son regard dévia sur Severus qui se tenait à ses côtés, il pouvait voir les signes de légère nervosité que seul un être proche de Severus pouvait déceler, l'homme lui montra galamment la table, attendant son assentiment à une soirée qui était bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait voulu laisser paraître. Il ne fallut pas une minute de plus à Harry pour décider, il avait toujours voulu plus qu'une simple relation amicale avec Severus mais il savait que l'homme mettrait un point d'honneur de prendre son temps pour être certain qu'il sache avec qui il s'engageait et pourquoi. Harry avait respecté ce côté de Severus, il l'avait également accepté parce qu'il savait que l'homme en serait extrêmement blessé si finalement ses sentiments n'étaient que purement physiques à son égard. Et blesser l'homme qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il devait avouer que ce temps lui avait permis de comprendre ses sentiments, de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment, ce fut pour cette raison qu'il offrit à Severus un petit sourire et alla s'assoir calmement à la table pour un diner aux chandelles.

Dès qu'il avait vu le sourire d'Harry, Severus avait su qu'Harry avait compris le message et ce fut avec un ravissement sans nom qu'il le vit sourire avant d'aller s'installer à la table qu'il avait soigneusement préparée. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire de grande déclaration, à vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais fait, ayant trop peur de se faire humilier par la suite, une séquelle de plus de ce qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard avec les Maraudeurs. Severus avait d'ailleurs été reconnaissant à la rancune d'Harry pour n'avoir pas renoué contact avec Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui avaient envoyé une lettre à Harry peu après le procès de sa famille en disant qu'ils avaient été les meilleurs amis de son père et qu'ils avaient soi-disant cherché autant que possible à le retrouver sans que rien n'y fasse. Ce n'était pas comme si les hiboux retrouvaient toujours leurs destinataires, peu importe où il se trouvait ! Ils étaient comme à l'époque de Poudlard, deux imbéciles qui ne pensent qu'à eux, bien que Severus avait espéré que Remus Lupin était plus intelligent que cela.

Mais il chassa rapidement ses pensées moroses, il était à présent avec Harry et par il ne savait quel miracle, le jeune homme semblait également vouloir plus qu'une simple amitié. Le diner se passait calmement, même si quelque chose planait entre eux, aucun n'avait posé des mots sur ce qu'ils faisaient et Harry finit par se dire que Severus ne le ferait jamais. Et puis que Severus avait sa main posée sur la table, regardant distraitement Harry finir son assiette, le jeune homme décida de poser sa main sur la sienne. La main se retourna pour caresser délicatement les doigts d'Harry contre les siens, la conversation qu'il avait entamée sur Emily Try, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années sortant tout juste de Poudlard et ayant postulé pour devenir un des professeurs privés d'Harry, fut complètement oubliée. Le contact visuel qui venait de s'établir entre eux était chargé de non-dits et d'un silence empli d'espoir et de désir.

\- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps d'avouer ce que l'on essaie tous les deux de faire ce soir ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire, Severus et lui se comprenaient parfaitement, mais parfois, les choses avaient tout de même besoin d'être dites pour éviter aux peurs les plus enfouies de revenir à la surface. Severus puisa donc dans ce courage pour avouer ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Il se leva tout en douceur, gardant la main d'Harry dans la sienne, pour qu'il ne prenne pas peur en pensant qu'il fuit la discussion. Puis, il contourna la petite table sur laquelle ils dinaient, tirant sur la main d'Harry pour le faire se lever. Le corps d'Harry épousait parfaitement le sien, il posa sa main dans le bain de ses reins pour le rapprocher au maximum et tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux il remonta leurs mains enlacées pour pouvoir déposer un doux baiser sur le dessus.

\- Tu veux parler de l'anniversaire de ton entrée dans ma vie ? souffla Severus d'une voix sensuelle. Ou de ce jeu de séduction ?

\- De ce qui a entraîné la grosseur que tu peux sentir contre ta hanche…

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus dans un baiser langoureux. Quand ils s'écartèrent, juste assez pour reprendre leur respiration et se regarder sans loucher, mais sans jamais détacher la moindre parcelle de leur corps l'un de l'autre, ils étaient tous les deux en train d'essayer de contenir leurs envies.

\- Je ne savais pas que ton premier anniversaire en tant que sorcier t'exciterais autant…

\- Idiot !

Un nouveau baiser, moins chaste, plus désireux et sauvage. Severus me put que gémir dans la bouche d'Harry, sentant avec surprise que la domination du jeune homme ne le dérangeait pas. Mais il reprit tout de même le contrôle pour pouvoir emmener Harry jusqu'au canapé, leurs chambres à l'étage étaient beaucoup trop loin. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour s'installer sur le canapé, Severus assit dessus et Harry face à lui, assis sur ses cuisses. Sans même se concerter, ils s'enlevèrent mutuellement leur haut, les laissant torse nu, se picorant volontiers l'un l'autre, touchant l'autre avec délectation. Les pantalons ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'être ouverts, laissant enfin sortir leurs sexes qui demandaient la plus grande attention. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec passion, contrôlant encore difficilement leurs actions. Harry s'était collé à Severus, se frottant contre lui pendant que l'homme essayait de les soulager en entourant leurs deux sexes de sa main.

\- Comment on fait pour se protéger dans le monde sorcier ? s'enquit Harry tellement soudainement que cela surprit Severus.

\- Se protéger ?

\- Oui, tu sais, des préservatifs. Pour les maladies. Il n'y en a pas dans le monde sorcier ?

\- Il y a peu de maladie sexuelle grave dans le monde sorcier, nous sommes immunisés contre la plupart des maladies moldues. Mais il en existe quelques-uns sorcières, mais des potions ont étés inventées dans les rares cas où un sorcier en déclarerait une.

\- Oh ! Donc, aucun risque ?

\- Absolument aucun.

\- Tant mieux !

Sur ces mots, Harry embrassa Severus avant de glisser de son corps pour se mettre à genou devant lui. Severus ne put dire un mot que déjà, il sentit son sexe être emprisonné dans la délicieuse bouche d'Harry qui savait apparemment divinement bien s'en servir. Severus savait qu'Harry avait déjà de l'expérience, son oncle l'avait après tout vu faire une fellation à un garçon de sa classe et Harry lui avait déjà dit savoir être homosexuel depuis longtemps et avoir eu plusieurs relations plus ou moins approfondies. Severus en avait toujours été jaloux, mais il ne pouvait plus l'être maintenant, pas alors qu'il avait les lèvres d'Harry parcourant toute la longueur de son sexe. Il dut faire un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas jouir quand il baissa les yeux pour voir Harry engloutir son sexe, et quand le jeune homme remarqua qu'il le regardait, il accéléra encore plus le mouvement.

Sa tête partit en arrière, submergée par le plaisir que lui provoquait Harry, et un déclic sur forma dans son corps, il avait envie de jouir mais surtout, envie d'être remplis par la verge d'Harry. C'était une envie qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été assez à l'aise avec un partenaire pour laisser faire, il voulait juste pouvoir relever les jambes sur le canapé et se faire prendre violemment par Harry.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Harry ! grogna Severus alors qu'il se retenait de se jeter dans la gorge d'Harry.

Sans même attendre, Harry s'arrêta et enleva les derniers vêtements de Severus d'un geste fluide, emportant ses chaussures par la même occasion. L'homme qui en avait eu tellement envie releva ses jambes, se présentant grand ouvert à Harry, son sexe dressé et presque douloureux de ne plus recevoir d'attention.

\- Du lubrifiant ?

\- Accio lubrifiant ! s'exclama l'homme, clairement pressé. Quelques gouttes suffirent.

Le petit flacon se retrouva dans les mains d'Harry avant même qu'il ne l'ait vu arriver, lui aussi était pressé d'investir le petit trou qui palpitait d'impatience. Avant d'utiliser ses doigts, il avant envie d'utiliser sa langue. Il se pencha donc vers l'homme et poussa avec sa langue contre l'anus de Severus, il n'avait jamais procuré une telle caresse, tout avait toujours été fait dans la précipitation avec ses autres partenaires. Il ne fut pas déçu quand Severus poussa un gémissement plaintif, puis un autre de satisfaction dans sa langue entra. Ce n'était pas très pratique, peut-être était-ce la position ou tout simplement le fait que le trou de Severus était trop serré, mais il arrêta bien vite ses activités pour mettre quelques gouttes de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et commencer à glisser son majeur dans l'antre de l'homme. Severus avait apprécié la langue d'Harry mais il en voulait plus, et son doigt n'était pas non plus assez. Il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur et était rentré facilement, alors qu'il n'était pas un habitué, loin de là. Mais il voulait juste plus, bien plus.

Harry inséra rapidement un deuxième doigt, le lubrifiant fonctionnait à merveille et l'homme semblait grandement apprécier, il avait son bassin de plus en plus rapidement. Le troisième passa plus difficilement, mais quand il fut entré et qu'Harry se retira, Severus crut bien défaillir en sentant les trois doigts ressortir de lui.

\- Continu ! S'il te plait ! Continu !

Le jeune homme continua avec plaisir ses mouvements, il sentait Severus trembler chaque fois qu'il ressortait ses doigts et peu à peu, il se fit plus détendu et le passage bien plus facile. Harry sortit ses doigts et se déshabilla, lui aussi avait très envie de baiser maintenant qu'il y pensait et n'était plus concentré uniquement sur le plaisir de Severus. La position semi-accroupie n'était pas des plus pratiques, mais il savait déjà qu'une fois à l'intérieur de Severus, il le plaquerait au canapé pour le baiser.

Harry entra doucement dans le corps de son désormais amant, le passage était étroit malgré le lubrifiant et la préparation mais il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être aussi loin que possible. Et comme il l'avait prévu, Severus perdit pied quand il en sortit avec tout autant de lenteur. Et il recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Severus attrape lui-même ses jambes pour les écarter, c'était tellement excitant qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de le lui dire.

\- Tu es tellement indécent et excitant comme ça, Severus.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux pour voir Harry continuer ses lents mouvements de va-et-vient, c'était tellement bon, mais il avait envie de plus, bien plus.

\- Alors, baise-moi plus fort.

Et c'est ce que fit Harry, ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapides et erratiques, jusqu'à ce qu'il remplace les mains de Severus sous ses genoux et l'ouvre encore plus. L'homme ne savait pas qu'il était aussi souple et se doutait qu'il aurait de sacrées douleurs au réveil, mais il ne s'en souciait absolument pas, des cris totalement exubérants sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Harry le baisait tellement bien qu'il se pensait au paradis, il attrapa son sexe et donna plusieurs mouvements de va-et-vient totalement incontrôlable. Il perdait bien comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, gémissant et criant, ne se rendant plus compte de ce qu'il disait, sachant juste qu'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. L'orgasme dévala sur lui comme un ouragan, il sentait son cul se resserrer autour d'Harry qui continuait de le baiser pendant son orgasme et ce n'en était que meilleur. Les soubresauts de son corps étaient maintenus par la poigne ferme du jeune homme mais personne ne pouvait retenir ses paroles.

\- Oh putain ! Oui ! Baise-moi ! J'en ai tellement besoin ! Oh putain oui ! Oui, continu ! Oui !

Les paroles qui excitaient déjà Harry le firent complètement basculer dans son orgasme, entre le cul de Severus qui semblait vouloir traire son sexe jusqu'à la dernière goutte et Severus qui en redemandait d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, c'était trop. Il continua à baiser Severus autant de temps que ses forces lui permettaient, jouissant au fond de l'homme tout en essayant de prolonger leurs orgasmes. Et quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il comprit qu'il avait eu une absence de quelques secondes voir minutes, il semblait avoir vu tout noir pendant un bon moment. L'orgasme était retombé mais il était encore assommé. Il embrassa Severus qui lui aussi était encore sur son nuage, il s'écarta de l'homme et l'aida à s'allonger correctement.

\- Je ne me doutais même pas que tu pouvais parler comme ça… murmura Harry après quelques instants.

\- Moi non plus, fus tout ce que put répondre l'homme d'une voix un peu cassée.

Harry s'était allongé sur Severus, les deux hommes se remettaient doucement de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et leurs esprits commençaient déjà à enregistrer ce que cela voulait dire.

\- J'ai faim, finit par dire Harry.

\- A qui la faute ? Tu m'as pratiquement sauté dessus !

Le jeune homme se levait déjà du canapé, aidant Severus à faire de même. Il remit uniquement son boxer et son t-shirt avant de répondre à son amant.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je te montrerais tout à l'heure ce que cela fait vraiment quand je te saute dessus !

La main de Severus s'abattit immédiatement sur ses fesses, provoquant au jeune homme un gémissement plutôt qu'un cri de douleur.

\- Insolent !

Après avoir également remis son boxer et sa chemise, Severus s'installa de nouveau avec Harry à la table. Le dessert arriva, laissant apparaître le gâteau préféré d'Harry, un banana split. Severus se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir voulu ça comme dessert, mais quand il vit le jeune homme manger son dessert d'une des façons les plus torrides qui soient, il retourna la situation en sa faveur. Il prit son dessert et commença à partir, comme prévu Harry l'arrêta rapidement.

\- Mais tu vas où ?

\- Dans ma chambre. J'ai une envie soudaine de déguster ce dessert sur un corps complètement nu ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je vais t'accompagner, pour superviser…

\- Mais bien sûr…

Harry et Severus s'empressèrent de monter jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier, leur boxer avait dû mal à contenir l'érection qu'ils commençaient à avoir.

\- Je me demande pourquoi on s'est rhabillés…

HPSS HPSS

Severus regardait avec une fierté sans nom son amant ouvrir son colis, c'était la version officielle du recueil de poésie d'Harry. Severus l'avait encouragé et le jeune homme avait foncé, écrivant sans cesse. Harry en avait pris un et avait griffonné un mot dedans, puis le tendit à Severus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'homme put voir le « HP » en bas, Harry Potter, puis le nom du livre en haut, en grand, « L'enfant oublié ». Il était fier, il avait déjà lu les textes des dizaines de fois, mais ce qu'il lisait n'avait jamais été écrit dans aucun des livres d'essais auparavant. À juste titre, une écriture fine et penchée qu'Harry venait tout juste d'écrire était gravée juste en dessous de la dédicace qu'il n'avait jamais lue non plus. La dédicace disait : « À Severus, mon sauveur, mon meilleur ami, mon amant… »

Et l'écriture d'Harry semblait maintenant lui sauter aux yeux, comme si lui-même n'osait y croire : « Et mon mari, si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de devenir mon époux ? »

\- Oui ! Oui ! Oui, bien sûr que je le veux !

Severus lui sauta dessus, l'embrassant avec passion tout en le déshabillant et en lui répondant des « oui » chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient pour respirer. Il poussa Harry sur la table où se trouvaient ses livres, le hibou qui n'était pas encore parti s'envola avec un hululement indigné d'être traité d'une telle façon. Mais l'homme s'en fichait complètement, prêt à faire l'amour à son fiancé pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était heureux. Harry était lui aussi comblé…

**_L'enfant oublié_**

Je n'étais qu'un enfant oublié

Dans un placard, sous l'escalier

On me jetait là

Quand on avait plus besoin de moi

.

Les abus ont rapidement commencé

Et les années sont passées

Seul avec moi-même

Je rêvais juste que l'on m'aime

.

Je n'étais qu'un enfant

Avec des espoirs innocents

Je voulais un peu d'amour

Mais personne ne venait à mon secours

.

Puis j'ai grandi

Et le placard est devenu trop petit

Alors on m'a jeté à la cave

Et j'ai fait semblant de rester brave

.

La tête haute et les yeux au loin

J'ai rêvé que quelqu'un m'emmène loin

Quand mon sang remplaçait la peinture

Après les coups de ceinture

.

Je souhaitais n'être qu'un enfant

Mais à leurs yeux, j'étais un monstre

J'ai failli y croire, jusqu'à cette rencontre

Ce jour stupéfiant

.

Je n'étais pas un monstre, mais un sorcier

Et finalement, un rêve d'enfant se réalisait

On venait enfin me sauver

On venait enfin m'aimer

_**Fin**_


End file.
